I'll follow you into the dark
by silly.bella17
Summary: Bella has been a vampire for 5 years...now its time to head back to school..what happens when Alice gets a vision that changes everything they had ever known? This is a happy go lucky story so no bad things happen :D
1. Chapter 1: Hidden

Chapter one: Blood Lust

Chapter one: Blood Lust

Green Water High School

Before I tell you of my adventures at Green Water and let me tell you there are. You need to know what has happened with me since Edward changed me. My hair became a little shorter and curlier. I had grown hips that were more proportionate to my body. After a year my eyes became that topaz color Edward and the rest of our family shared. When I was changed I lost all my human memories except for the ones of Edward, I lost memories of almost everyone including Alice but certain things would trigger images like the wedding pictures would bring back a memory of me dancing with Carlisle or a shopping trip would bring back a memory of Alice. Also I got the power to block peoples gifts just like I was able to with Jane and Edward but I was able to lift my shield up so that Edward could hear my thoughts. I know to you it doesn't sound good but when the Volturi came to visit they brought Jane and she was not to happy to see me as a vampire. They tried to attack us after I refused to join them. Lucky me I was able to stop there powers from working against my family because I was able to project my shield to protect against Jane or Alec. But when they return we will be ready for them. It's been about 5 years since I was changed and now its time to be weeded back into society. In the small town of Green Water Oregon this is where I will start you:

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Don't hide from me please! It will only take an hour to make you pretty and then I swear you can run away from me to your precious Edward!" Alice yelled into Edward's and my room. I was hiding from her cause I know Alice and when she comes to your room at 7 am it isn't for saying good morning its for making you sit in a overly large swirling chair in her bathroom so she can add makeup to you, even though you don't even need it. I never saw the point to all this work she did. I heard her getting closer to where I was hiding. Please don't find me please don't find me! I kept thinking hoping she would give up. The next thing I heard was the most beautiful sound ever.

"Alice! Its 7 in the morning you cannot seriously think she will play Bella Barbie with you. Leave Bella alone and go annoy your husband" Edward sighed and the door shut. "Bella love, she's gone now. Come out from where ever you're hiding please" He laughed. I opened the door of his desk and fell on to the floor. Oh did I mention my clumsiness carried on into my vampire life. When he saw me tumble out of his desk he was laughing so hard I'd swear he would be crying if he could. I looked up at him and pouted. Within seconds my personal Greek god was picking me up off the floor and pulling me onto the unnecessary bed that was located in the middle of the room.

"Promise me you wont go hunting and leave me here with her again. Sooner or later she will have found all my hiding spots and I will be forced to sit in that chair and be pricked and slathered by unnecessary makeup. Or I will make sure you will be the one in that chair, you know I am serious!" I warned him. He nodded and pulled me closer to him and we laid there for what seemed like hours when Alice was back in our room yelling me that she wont have time to make me look pretty. That was fine with me. I went to the closet to grab my clothes but of course Alice being Alice she had already foreseen what I was to wear and had picked out white mini skirt and a dark blue v-neck t-shirt. I grabbed a pair of black flats and went to the bathroom to change because even though Edward and me had been married for almost 6 years people still didn't know how to knock. I stripped and changed. When I walked back into our room Edward was already changed. He was wearing a dark wash jean and white and blue striped dress shirt. He looked good as usual.

He walked up to me wrapping his arms around me. Instead of the cold skin I use to feel it felt normal almost as if he were human. He brought his face to mine laid a soft kiss on my lips. "You look beautiful Bella. Lets get going before Emmett threatens me with thoughts of him and Rose" he told me. With his one arm still wrapped around the small of my back we made our way down to where everyone was waiting.

"Oh children before you leave me and your father have something to say" Esme said sweetly stopping everyone from heading out the door. "Because its Bella's first time back to school you all are going to have at least one class with her so if ever she has a problem it wont get out of hand" she smiled and waved us out the door.

"How will that work if we are all in different years?" I asked Edward as we walked out the door.

"Well love, me and Alice are going to be sophomores with you. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are juniors. You have a mix of courses. Don't worry its taken care off." He said and softly kissed my hair. Since me, Edward and Alice aren't really suppose to be driving Emmett was going to drive us. We all piled into my new Audi Edward insisted on buying me because since I was indestructible now I didn't need the truck, and it went to slow.

I was still mad about my truck suspiciously not being able to run after Rosalie did a "fix" up with it. Everyone denied my suspicion but I new the truth. And I believe that a bronze hair god was behind this.

We drove into the parking lot of Green Water High school. Even before I could open my door I could hear the other students talking about the new kids who had pulled up in the SUV. "Umm guys how are we explaining the whole brother sister dating thing?" I asked knowing Emmett would make fun of me but I really needed the answer.

"Its quite simple we all have different names and then everything goes smoothly. People are weirded out at fist but give it a week and all is fine again," Edward said musing with my hair. Alice slapped him telling him that because she couldn't play Bella Barbie this morning, my hair was the only thing that looked decent and he was running it.

We got out of the Audi and I could feel every eye watching my family move and me. Then the smell of blood hit my nostrils. I craved it. I wanted it. Edward's hand squeezed mine bringing me out of my thoughts. I had put down my shield today so that Edward could sense if I was going to "slip" up. I smiled up at him and started to think about everyone and that they weren't just food. They had a life and they were loved. If I were to take it away from then I would hurt more people. I wasn't a monster. None of us were.

We headed towards the doors, which said Front Office. We made our way through the door and probably scared the lady who was behind the desk due to the lack of noise we made. "You must be Dr. Cullen's children. Let me see ah here are your files. Rosalie and Jasper Hale?" she handed their schedules to them. "Edward and Alice Cullen" she did the same for them. "And lastly Emmett and Isabella Masen. Here you go dears" she smiled and handed the schedule to me and Emmett. I didn't realize Carlisle registered me under Masen. The idea made me smile, but not as much as Edward when he realized what had happened. I opened my Schedule and compared it to everyone else's.

Block One: English (Alice and Edward)

Block two: Spanish (Alice)

Block three: Gym (Emmett)

Block four: Advance Biology (Edward)

Block five: Functions and Relations (Rosalie)

Block six: Drama (Jasper)

Block seven: Philosophy (Jasper)

Block eight: Physics (Edward)

"Gym! I hate gym," I groaned and worst of all it was with Emmett.

"But Bella its with me! And you love your brother!" Emmett interrupted and pulled me into a tight bear hug. He placed me back from on the ground and we made our way from the office into the school. It was almost time for second block so we said goodbye to each other and made our way to our classes.

"Bella aren't you excited! This is going to be such a fun year!" Alice exclaimed. I just rolled my eyes. I would never understand Alice's excitement for the smallest things.

"Alice I don't think I can do this! All I smell is blood and I can hear everyone's heart beat! I can't stand it. The monster in me wont stay at bay!" I shock my head.

"Bella we all had trouble. I don't see anything bad happening except some guys are going to ask you out with already has Edward freaking out" she laughed and looped her arms through my while she dragged me to Spanish. "Don't worry I wont let you do anything you regret" she started to skip.

"Your late" Mrs. Diaz hissed as she closed the door we had just managed to squeeze through before she had closed it completely. Alice ignored her attitude towards us and handed her two slips of paper. She read the slips and pointed to two spots that weren't taken. I walked down the isle to the last row and took a seat. I leaned down to pull out the laptop Edward and the rest of the Cullen's insisted on buying me.

"Hi I'm Duncan your new right?" I lifted my head to see where the voice came from. He was turned to face me from his seat in front of me.

"Bella" I smiled and went back to grabbing the rest of my books from my bag.

"Your name is perfect you know. In Spanish it mean beautiful"

"Bella mean beautiful in Italian not Spanish" I murmured and began to write the notes Mrs. Diaz was writing on the board.

"So Beautiful do you want to get together this weekend?" he pushed the lid of the computer down lower so that I was forced to look at him. I looked up to get a slight drift of his scent. It hit me right in the face. I stopped breathing. I looked over to Alice, she wasn't looking at me or looking like she wasn't having an visions of me killing everyone in this room. I let my breath go.

"That's alright, I have to much to do this weekend anyways thank you though" I smiled and lifted my computer screen up and began to type the notes again at human speed.

I spent the next hour writing notes and once in a while having to stop breathing because some human's scent would be sent in my direction. As soon as class was over I bolted from the room looking for Edward. He was no where and the halls were full of humans. It was a bad mistake to come out here. I began to freak. Too many scents, the burning in the back of my throat was getting stronger. I turned to head back into the classroom but the teacher had locked it. I pushed through the hallway holding my breath. But when I inhaled I had gotten at least seven different scents and it made it worse.

I still had not seen anyone from my family. I ran into the bathroom which had a lighter smell of human. I could deal with this room. I locked the door and crouched on the floor. I tried to restrain the monster in me from being fully released. Why hadn't Alice scene this? or why wasn't Edward aware of my struggle and trying to get me out of this. I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall. A tapping started on the door. I knew it was risky but I sniffed the air and found it was a vampire at the door, a vampire but not the one I wanted.


	2. Chapter 2: Intimidation

Chapter two: Intimidation

Chapter two: Intimidation

I opened the door and Jasper came in. I shut it and resumed my position on the floor. "Bella" he began kneeing down in front of me. "You need to relax" he rubbing my shoulder and I looked at his face. "Let down the shield and I can calm you down".

That's why Edward or Alice couldn't help me. I focused and in my mind saw a glass wall. I grabbed it with my hands and pulled it down and it disappears. The rush of calmness hit me causing me to smack my head off the wall leaving a dent. "Sorry Bella, I didn't mean for it to hit you all at once like that" he apologized. I nodded and closed my eyes and sent a message to Edward.

_Edward, I need you. I almost lost it…. please come and get me_

In a matter of seconds the door was busted open. He luckily didn't take it off its hinges but next time I lost it I would need to find a new spot to hide I laughed. He walked right up to me sitting and pulling my on his lap. I buried my face in his chest and sobbed.

"Shh, love it is okay, your fine, everyone is fine" he soothed and began to trace shapes on my back as he held me.

Soon I got my restraint back and brought my face up to look at him. He had a small grin on his face and leaned in to kiss me. "I love you" I said against his lips.

"As I love you" he said back and moved from behind me and got up extending a hand to me for support. "Why don't we skip out the rest of the day and go hunting?" I nodded. As well left the bathroom a very annoying pixie came up out of know where and tackled me.

"Bella, Bella this could have been prevented if you had let me dress you up this morning. And you'll be fine for the rest of the day trust me I know" she smiled and tapped her head.

"Just because you didn't get to play Bella Barbie today doesn't mean that this little thing could have been prevented" Edward snapped. Alice looked at Edward eyeing him. She must of told him something and he growled "Alice don't even go their about my wife or your husband may not have that pretty little head of hair you love so dearly" he placed his hand on the small of my back and led me from the bathroom.

"So are we leaving?" I asked hopefully. Edward shook his head and explained that Alice saw that if we left to go hunting that I might end up attacking someone poor hiker in the woods. "We'll couldn't we go somewhere else?" he shook his head again and we left to go to the cafeteria.

"Hey Bella, are you okay?" Rose said as I sat next to her she rubbed my thigh and gave a sympathetic smile. Rose and I had become quite close over the pass couple years. Actually close didn't begin to cover what we had. She was more than a sister, she was my best friend. Both my sisters were my best friend for different reasons. Alice was the one who brought me out of my shell annoyed me to know end and I loved her for it. But Rose she was like my big sister the one I went to if me and Edward were fighting or when I need to talk. I could relate to her. I know it sounded odd but I could. After Edward wanted to take the baby away I had called her but she had talked me out of it. She did care and she knew what the price would have been if I had kept it. My life.

I still get sad thinking about the little nudge in me the piece of Edward, but if I had gone through I wouldn't have been here and probably my little nudge too.

"You okay squirt, Jasper told us" Emmett leaned over and patted my shoulder. I was surrounded around people who loved me. Edward still reading my thoughts engulfed me in a hug.

"I know you may not have forgiven me for taking away the only chance of motherhood but you wouldn't have gotten the full chance to see how much you have changed everyone… Especially me" he gave a small smile. He was right. I finally had a relationship with Rosalie, I was able to beat Emmett a record amount of 37 arm wrestles until my strength gave out. I gathered some sense of style from Alice even though I would deny it if anyone asked…. Edward don't repeat this or I won't touch you for a week. Jasper I could finally be close to and gain a new brother because until now he was always afraid to be close to me and now he and I could learn from each other during the blood lust. And I also gained a loving mother and father for eternity.

"I never hated you for doing that because as you probably heard" I growled the last part "I wouldn't have gotten this" I said looking around at my family who were looking at each other with love for their spouses and for their family. Edward pulled me closer burring his face in my hair. Unfortunately this moment ended when I heard someone cough to get attention.

I turned in my seat to see three boys. They wore preppy clothes and had their hair spiked. They smiled and gave lustful looks to me and my sisters. I wanted to laugh because as they did this Jasper gave a soft growl and Emmett shifted himself in front of Rose and Edward pulled me onto his lap.

"So you ladies new in town?" the blond one said giving his version oh Edward's grin. I started giggling into Edward's chest. Apparently the guys took my laughing as a good sign and continued. "I'm Chris and this is my friend Lucas and Trevor" he said pointing to the guys standing next to him. Trevor had short spiked brown hair and Lucas has medium length blond hair. "We were wondering if you three ladies would love too accompany us to the semi dance next weekend?" he smirk crossing his arms in front of him acting "cool". Emmett was about to stand up and probably take care of them when Rosalie pulled him down.

"So boys who would be for who" she said pointing to me, Alice and herself. Emmett, Jasper and Edward let out a low growl barely audible but I felt the vibrations he was producing. The boys seemed too be eager and began to argue with themselves who wanted who.

"So here's how it works Chris would be with the one with the short hair, Lucas gets the brunette and I would get you beautiful" Trevor said winking at Rose. In a split second Edward, Jasper and Emmett were out of there chairs. By Edward's motion I tumbled to the floor. I glared up at him and he gave a sympathetic smile and went back to glaring at the boys. Rose helped me up and I sat back down in a chair rather than on the floor.

I turned my attention back to the boys. They looked very pissed and eager to kill them. "So guys, did you ever think that maybe these three had a boyfriend or maybe you know their siblings were here?" Jasper growled. The guys began to back away and our husbands moved forward.

"No, we didn't and if we did it wouldn't of stopped us" Lucas stuttered as he walked backwards.

"Then maybe next time think about what you saw. You didn't notice maybe I don't know Bella the brunette you referred to as sitting on his lap" Emmett told them as he pointed to Edward. "Or how about Jasper who was holding Alice's hands" he told them again. "Or how about me and my girlfriend Rosalie who I was kissing and you decided to interrupt" now Emmett was pissed. "Next time you get a brilliant plan and decide to try and get to my girlfriend or my little sisters I will hunt you down"

Alice, Rose and I broke down in a fit of laughter as Emmett gave his death threat. Not that he wasn't serious about it but just the reality of how much it was true. The guys were shaken up and looked to us with pleading looks as our men kept moving forth on them. Alice smiled and waved giggling as she did this.

_Edward you have to stop Emmett Jasper and yourself, your creating a scene_ I thought and in a matter of a moment Edward put a hand on Emmett's shoulder and gave him a look. Emmett was pissed and Edward shook his head replying to a silent question. Jasper slowly relaxed and walked back to Alice. Emmett began to walk back but Edward being Edward needed to have the last word.

"I suggest you and your little friends leave and remind anyone who dares to make a move on our women will get far worse treatment then you have seen" Edward hissed and walked back to me, replacing me on his lap.

The boys just stayed frozen. "Bye, Bye boys" I waved and giggled hiding my face in Edward's chest again. "I wish you wouldn't scare them like that" I whispered into his chest "Their only human" I giggled at my remark and so did the rest of the table.

"Rosie next time can you not give them the chance to hit baby please" Emmett sighed as he played with her hair. She razed an eyebrow and gave him a coy smile.

"But your so sexy when your mad" she cooed causing Emmett to smile and Edward to cringe.

"My brain Emmett, Rose don't make me rip of body parts of his you wont appreciate me in doing so"

"Ignore them love" I whispered and played mental images in my head to distract him. Last weekend when we hunting. He looked so sexy slowly hunting down the mountain lion. It gave me shivers think of it. And after him slowly moving us to the tree where he picked me up and he-"

"Bella stop it now! Before I attack Alice and the whole cafeteria sees us going at it like animals" Jasper whined, if I could blush I would have created a new shade of red. I buried my head deeper into his chest hiding my embarrassment.

"Later tonight my love" Edward sighed and began to slowly run his fingers through my hair. I gave him a little nip on his chest which caused him to stiffen "I think were going to take off right now see you guys later" Edward said lifting me off his lap.

Jasper that now was radiating the lust I had been feeling got up and decided he would go home too. Emmett wasn't complaining about skipping out earlier and neither was Alice or Rose.

We quickly left the cafeteria and took off to the car. Emmett jumped in the driver seat and I got in the back. As soon I got in Edward pulled me on his lap and started to attack my neck with kisses. Alice received the same treatment all the way home. I don't think we had ever made such a quicker time home.


	3. Chapter 3: Tranquility Fluff

Chapter three: Your Impact on us

Chapter three: Your Impact on us

Even before we got to a complete stop Edward had me out of the car and up the stairs to our bedroom. He slammed the door and pressed me into it. His lips never left my body as he roughly picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his.

His hands slowly traced the couture of my body as I nipped at his neck. Only mates would allow mates to bite the most venerable part to a vampire. He moaned as I left a faint make on his perfect skin. He had my shirt off in a matter of seconds. I was about to take my skirt off when he stopped me.

"Leave it" he said in a dark husky voice. He had no clue what he could do to me. He pressed his lips to mine as I began to undo the buttons of his shirt. He must of not had much patience because he tore it off before I could react the third button.

His body still stunned me. He held me closer to me as he made his way to the bed. He took his jeans off and slowly lowered his body on mine. He took his hand and slowly grazed my left breast through the dark blue silk bra. "Such beauty" he whispered and brought his lips to mine once more. I brought my body to meet his which hovered above me. His arm wrapped under my back pressing my closer to him. He slowly moved from my lips to my collar bone. He popped open my bra and discarded it with the other clothing. He grinned as he trailed kisses down my body to the edge of my skirt. His hands slid up my thighs and he began to pull the matching panties under the skirt. He tossed those aside the same time as his boxers.

He trailed back up to my face again. His hands grabbed my leg pulling it further up for better access. As he kissed me I felt him push into my entrance slowly at first but then thrusting in all the way causing me to let out a loud groan. He let one out as well and thrusted deep again. "Bella.. you have no idea how good you feel" he moaned "And with all the teasing in the cafeteria" he groaned once more. His pace quickened and he placed his hands back under my back pulling me up so that I now was ontop.

I began to slowly move up and down as he closed his eyes and grabbed my ass to guide me as I took in the full length of him. "Edward" I moaned as his thumb began to rub my clit. He was amazing at this. I moaned his name again and he quickened my pace with the one hand which was holding onto my hip. He shot his head back. He was almost there. He grabbed my hips pulling me off him and turned me onto my hands and knees. Before I had time to register the change he pushed into my with great force causing me to moan louder then I had usually ever had.

"Bella your so tight" he said in his husky voice once again. "Your mine" and with that he quickened the pace to a speed he normally didn't use. He plowed into my with such force sending me over the edge. I screamed with pleasure as the orgasm engulfed me.

He collapsed on top on me, breathing deeply for air that wasn't needed. He removed himself from me and collapsed onto the bed. As soon as the room stopped spinning I crawled over to him collapsing on top of him.

"Bella, love its almost seven at night we have been lying here for almost six hours lets go downstairs and be social. He kissed my exposed neck and shoulder sending an electric shock through my body. I groaned and turned so I was facing him. Tangling myself even more in the blankets.

"I don't want to go and be social" I snuggled deeper into his chest causing his arms to wrap around me tighter. "Why can't we stay here like this? We don't need to eat or sleep. There is nothing stopping us" he chuckled slightly by my remark. Before he could answer the door flew open and their stood the only person who could ruin a perfect afternoon

Emmett.

I tried to pull the sheets further up my exposed body but in doing so caused me to roll of the bed. In a blur I was up and hiding in the closet.

"Emmett get out of our room! Now!" Edward growled from the bed. Emmett began laughing.

"Emmett, leave please! I am not in the best position to be having guests" I pleaded popping my head from the closet. I realized my robe was in here. I pulled it on and walked out. "Now that I'm in a state of non embarrassment I will ask you to get out of our room" I growled.

"Come on squirt I just wanted to see the noise that was coming out of here a while ago. Did you know she has quiet the vocal cords on her Eddie" he laughed.

That was it. I crouched letting out a low growl. Emmett looked in my direction and gave a small smirk. "Come on squirt you cant beat big old Emm there's no way" he crouched down into the same position as I did. In the time we were glaring at Emmett, Edward had been able to through on his boxers and tackle Emmett.

They crashed to the floor causing the lamp to shatter on the floor. Esme would not be happy about this. While Edward had Emmett pinned underneath him and in between punches was yelling

"Don't ever come into our room with the intentions of seeing my wife naked, because the next time you do I will be informing your wife of this and I bet she will not be to please and probably will accept the guys offer as a date to the semi dance"

"Okay dude chill! I get it wife is yours not mine to view can you get off me now" Emmett groaned "You fat cow"

Okay now I was pissed. 1) He wanted to see me naked and 2) he called my greek god my Adonis fat? I lunged at him. I grabbed him from the collar of his shirt.

"Rose get your ass here your husband is in the doghouse with me" I growled. In a matter of seconds she was beside me with her hands cross.

"Emmett what did you do now" she sighed as Emmett crawled over to her hiding behind her leg.

"Bella was going to hurt me"

"You probably deserved it" she turned to me and Edward who had just come up behind me. "Bella tell me what happened and Edward put some clothes on" Edward looked down and ducked further behind me covering himself up.

"We your husband decided to come into OUR room and make a comment about my vocals in bed, he came with the intentions of seeing me naked and he had the idea he could take me on in a wrestle so Edward lunged at him causing a lamp to break"

Rose sighed and turned to Emmett who was still cowering behind her. He gave he a small smile and got a smack over the head. "Emmett McCarthy Cullen, go to our room I will deal with you in a minute" she turned back to me and Edward "I'm sorry for EMMETT'S rude behavior. He will be PUNISHED for this by me personally" she stormed off after a frightened Emmett. "Oh Emmett, Emmett darling, your wife has to talk to you…. EMMETT GET OVER HERE NOW!" I began to laugh. I know I never want to be on Rose's bad side.

After the whole "issue" Edward and I left to shower and get dressed. "Edward pick something out for me I want to see what you like me in" I kissed his cheek and went to curl under the covers on the bed in a towel just incase Emmett didn't hear Edward's Rose's or mine warnings.

"Love, you know I always love what you wear or what you're not wearing" he smirked. "But cause I love my wife I'll accept your request" he walked over to the dresser and pulled out a simple dark blue strapless empire dress with a long black cardigan and a pair of little black flats with a pointed toe. It was a cute outfit and to be straight forward I didn't mine wearing it. "Let me dress you" he said as he laid the clothes on the bed and went back to the dresser and pulled out a white strapless bra that had delicate lacing through it and a blue boy short with the same delicate lacing around it. I raised my eye brow at his selection.

"What? I like when you mix and match, you don't do it often so I thought I would for you" he walked over to the bed and slowly and carefully took the covers off and picked me up from the bed. He placed me in front of him and slowly unwrapped me from my towel. He gazed at my body a murmured something to himself. "Even as a vampire you still my brand of heroin except it isn't your blood I crave anymore, it's your body, your touch and your love"

"All of that is yours" I said as he slowly bent and softly lifted my legs so that he could slide my panties on, He walked behind me and did up the bra. He reached to the bed and grabbed the dress and slowly placed it over my head and pulling it down. He grabbed the cardigan and slid it up my arms and lightly rested it on my shoulders.

He picked me up and placed me on the bed and bent down once again to place my shoes on my feet. I felt like a princess. Edward came back up and kissed my hair. He picked me up once again bride style and began to descend to the living room.

"Edward I didn't know you knew so much about women's styles?" Alice squealed "Now you have to come shopping with me to help pick out Bella's clothes!"

"Queer" Jasper coughed. Edward glared at Jasper and placed me on the couch next to Esme. She smiled at me in that motherly way.

"Jasper do not even go there just because I can dress my wife means I'm gay. I just appreciate the female form and know what compliments my wife's beauty" Edward said pulling me onto his lap "and no clothing can really and truly capture your beauty" he kissed my cheek and smiled at Esme, probably for a comment she thought off. Edward nodded at my assumption.

The rest of the night Edward and Jasper played a range of video game while Emmett sulked because one off the punishments from Rose was no video games for a week and also and this was my favorite he actually had to eat human food at lunch for two days. I thought it could be worse but thankfully Rose was nice and didn't want to compromise her own sanity by not allowing Emmett to touch her.

Edward chuckled at my thought and pulled me closer. "If you ever pulled that stunt with me…." He began "you'll regret it" he said it in the husky voice I liked. He chuckled at my thoughts again. I went back into my mind and started to pull that glass wall back up but before I closed it off completely

_Haha, now you cant hear me bye, bye_

Just as I closed it off Edward let out of a soft growl and shifted me so he could look at me. "Now Bella I thought we had an agreement you keep your thoughts open and I do that _thing_ you like so much" he whispered. The reminder of the things cause me to squirm.

"Edward behave!" I hissed

"I don't know what your talking about?" he began to rub my thigh.

"Edward and Bella knock it off!" Jasper pleaded.

"Sorry" I mumbled and Edward continued to rub further up my thigh.

"Edward stop it now" Jasper yelled. As he stormed from the house with Alice in tow. Emmett began to laugh uncontrollably

"Wow Eddie I didn't know that you became a sex addict once you married Bella. I mean you had been a prude for so long that you would continue that way of life" now Emmett was on the floor laughing.

"Shut it Emmett now!" he growled from my neck where he decided to put his lips to torment me. I giggled from this reaction. I loved when he got mad. His muscles tightened his jaw clenched. "You like this?" Edward asked and he growled deeper. I jumped off him still giggling. 'Come here Bella" he said in that amazing husky voice I loved. I gave him a look and lowered my shield slightly

_Come and get me _and I took off out of the house. I could hear my purser  
"Bella you can't run away, I'm faster than you, I smell you, I hear you, you cant get away"

_Watch me_ I picked up the pace, pushing my legs faster then I had ever before. I ran though the forest he was getting closer. I saw a low branch and jumped up onto it. I quickly climbed to the top of the of the tree looking down. I must of made a large distance between us causing him not to see my leap up the tree. I watched him through the branches. He stopped under the tree and looked around. Then he looked up _SHIT_ I jumped to the next tree and continued my accent through the sky. He was gaining distance and before I could pick up enough speed he tackled me sending us to the ground. I let out a loud high pitched scream as we flew towards the ground. I closed my eyes and hit the ground. I was expecting pain but opened my eyes to see I was lying over top of Edward.

I smacked him "Don't ever do that!" I pushed myself up but before I could gain my balance I fell backwards landing on top of him again. He just started laughing again and pulled me tighter to him I gave him a growl and then sighed knowing I could never be mad at him. I kissed his nose when something caught my eye.

I began to walk towards the bright light through the leaves while brushing the dirt off my dress and picking the leaves out of my hair.

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward called as he came up behind me enclosing his hand in mine.

"There's a light through the trees" I told him tilting my head slightly to get a closer look.

"Bella there's nothing there, there's no light love." Then he chuckled "Did you hit your head on the way down?" I turned to face him; there was a mask of concern on his face. "Love lets head back home and get Carlisle to look at you and get some food on the way I smell a wolf not far from here, would you like that?" I looked back to the spot where the light had been but it was gone now. I nodded my head and started walking backwards still looking for the source of light. It wasn't there and probably I wouldn't see it again.

"Everything seems to be normal Bella, your eye sight is perfect and you bones are all align" Carlisle stated and opened the door of his office. Edward being Edward was still concerned and didn't leave my side all night except when he went out with Alice and Emmett to hunt because he was too nervous before to hunt with me in that "state".

I sat down at the piano bench and began to softly play a piece i remember slightly from my human years. A piece that was not as beautiful as the pieces Edward had made me but still very pretty.

Rose walked into the room and froze when she saw me at the piano. "Oh Bella that was beautiful where did you learn it?"

"I don't know I just remember it from my past life"

"Well its gorgeous, here I have a song let me go get it" she walked up the steps and returned with a book opened to the page with the title Collide by Howie Day. She sat down on the bench and began the intro. " Sing Bella when I tell you alright? I think you have a lovely voice"

"Alright" is stuttered. I took a deep breath and went rose nodded I began

The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah

I looked to Rose and she nodded giving me the extra boost of confidence

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Then I felt two arms encircle me, I closed my eyes

I'm quiet you know  
You make a frist impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to ryhme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

I turned to face my Adonis and sung the last few lines. He was smiling so wide with such pride and happiness.

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide

"I love you" he whispered and softly placed a kiss on my lips more tender then he ever had. I placed my head on his chest and looked around to see everyone with here couples holding them close around the piano. We spent what was left of the night together as a family yet in our separate worlds with our spouses.

"You brought this entire family together love, no one could have done that but you did" he said as I snuggled deeper into his lap as looking up from there as his hands grazed the keys of the piano softly playing the notes of my lullaby.

"You were a family before hand, I just was an addition. I made you complete" I smiled. He stopped and shook his head

"You completed this family as well you brought something to everyone. You brought a new daughter to Esme and Carlisle, a best friend and sister to Alice and Rosalie and little sister to Emmett and Jasper. And you gave a life worth living. I love you Isabella Marie Cullen forever and a day" he kissed me a picked me up taking me up stairs slowly his eyes never leaving mine.

He placed me on the bed and slowly took my dress off and his clothes pulling me under the covers. He pulled me close and began to hum my lullaby. The he repeated the words I would remember: "If I could dream at all it would be about you" then we grinned "But why would I dream when I have the real thing in front of me. No mind could create an image as beautiful as you" he snuggled his head into my hair deeply breathing in the scent of strawberries he loved so much.

"I think when I was human you were all I dreamt of?"

"Most of the time but I couldn't be so sure you dreams were so out there it was hard for one to tell" he chuckled. "Now shhh Mrs. Cullen sleep and give me the moment I missed after I changed you. I want to be able to hold your unconscious body protecting it while your mind wandered. Sleep Bella Sleep happy thought you're the only one that has touched my heart"

"As well as mine" I nestled further into his body letting him relieve some of the memories he missed most. I know he may miss my human self but he loves the unbreakable Bella now. He began to hum my lullaby as I closed my eyes and let tranquility wash over me.


	4. Chapter 4: The Necklace

"Bella, Bella come on please I want to make you pretty" Alice pleaded

Chapter four: The Necklace

"Bella, Bella come on please I want to make you pretty" Alice pleaded. We were on the front porch. Her husband and me when hunting, considering we were the most likely to slip of the bunch, Jasper tired to send a wave of calm towards Alice but it didn't do anything. He gave be a sympathetic look and bolted through the door to get away from Alice sensing if I didn't allow her to make me over he would be targeted.

"Fine but next time you go shopping I get a free pass" I warned her and she pulled me in. I sat once again probably for the billionth time in the over sized bathroom. She began to work, curling my hair, and apply makeup. Never assume when Alice stops fusing with your hair and makeup you're done because you're never done until she dresses you.

She dragged me into her closet and started throwing an outfit at me. The top was white with a flowing design deep v-neck that had a pattern in a gold color and the fabric seemed to gather down the center. The shirt was long with loose three quarter length sleeves that bunched at the end. The bottoms were a dark brown wash, low wasted and skinny. Alice being Alice decided to add a heel. A strappy 4" heel in a metallic color that had the same colors as the top. She also gave me a necklace that had a gold tone chain, it had large crystals and gold spheres dangling from a gold ring. She also gave me a gold bracelet with crystals.

I through it on and Alice squealed. You're going to look amazing! Alice was wearing a white blouse that had rousing around the neck. She had a black vest over top it had detailed stitching through it. She wore a simple medium color blue washed jeans and paired it with a black pump. She had the same necklace as me and wore gold hoop earrings.

We headed from her room with linked arms to see rose impatiently waiting by the front door she wore a black knitted v-neck dress, short of course with black knee high boots. Once again she was wearing the same necklace as me and Alice. I walked over to Rose and linked arms walking out the front door.

Edward and the boys were leaning against the car or squatting on the ground waiting for us to show up.

"Man I don't know why we can't just take the cars we want to take!" Emmett growled at Edward.

"We don't want to stand out Emmett!" he said "And besides technically me, Alice and Bella can't drive." Once he finished lecturing him he noticed us and came over extending his hand for me to take.

"Why thank you kind sir" I giggled. He had a playful smile on his lips.

"Anything for my fair lady" he kissed it leading me over to my car. I climbed in and waited for Edward to sit so I could sit on him.

As we were driving I remembered what I wanted to ask Alice. "Hey Ali I noticed you me and Rose all had the same necklace is there a reason?" she giggled and told me to look at gold spheres on it. I started to play with the three gold spheres and saw on each of them it said

"Jasper & Alice, I'm going to hold you closer than ever before" "Emmett & Rosalie, I'm going to kiss you more tender than possible" and "Edward & Isabella, I'm going to love you more than anyone" It was a poem and they all linked. I looked at Alice and felt a wave of tender and sincere love pass through the car. They summed up our marriages all of them intersecting with each other. "Alice thank you so much! There absolutely perfect" I leaned my head back on Edward's chest as his fingers gently touched my cheek.

Of course all romantic moments come to an end. Especially when were in the parking lot of school.

"Do we have to go? You know I feel kind of thirsty and it would be dang-"

"Bella just stop come on you fine your not going to attack anyone" Alice giggled "Well Edward will come close but for other reasons". I gave her a look of curiosity but she dismissed it by flicking what little hair she had. I sighed and got out of the car while Edward grabbed my books and hand.

"I don't want to go!" I whined and stomped off towards the school. Edward chucked and came after me. Before I could reach the doors he secured his hand around my waist pulling me against his chest. I spun around and his lips were on mine. I slowly started to forget everything around me.

"Lets go love, Rose is about to come and drag you to class" he grinned and opened the door for me, giving a little bow.

_What a gentleman_ I thought.

"Why thank you" he chucked sliding his arm around my shoulder. Rose was standing against the wall impatiently as I gave Edward a goodbye kiss and ran off to meet her.

"Bella, seriously I love you and all but come on it doesn't take me that long to say goodbye to Emmett and we have been together for much longer" she looked down on me. She huffed and linked arms with me pulling me down the hall with her. She made a quick detour to the bathroom and locked it. She turned to face me "Now Bella since were sisters and all, you need to act like a Cullen, meaning that means have the attitude of one. You're to kind and in our species that's a bad thing. So now I want some attitude. When a guy comes and is all like 'Hey beautiful want to hang out this weekend and get a little more friendlier'" I started laughing. "Okay whatever they say, Bella you have to give attitude and be like 'Umm, no defiantly not with you' okay please Bella be a true Cullen and give attitude and if you don't want to say mean things then give a dirty look"

"Rose I don't want to do that. I like being me… Edward likes me" I groaned.

"Yes.. but does he like the thoughts of the adolescent boys staring at his sisters and his wife? Cause soon they will stop going after me and Alice since we tell them to go away. And all their thoughts will be based on you because they will think you're an easy target" she had me there. I huffed and nodded. "Good now lets go to math" she grinned looping her hand around mine again.

Functions went by fast followed by Drama. Jasper was hilarious! We were putting the play Greece and he got the role of Danny and I would of gotten the role of Sandy but because Jasper was my brother I got cast as Marty a girl who had tons and tons of boyfriends… so not me. But when Jasper had to do the hip thrusts I lost it and began to laugh. Alice would have seen this and I would give Edward the mental recap of the class.

Me and Jasper walked out of class to see Edward and Alice grinning like evil kids. Before I could even ask Jasper asked "Alice, Edward what the hell did you to do? Stop giving off these emotions its going to make me act like Emmett and do something stupid"

"Hey I take great offence to that" Emmett cried as he and Rose walked over to us. I quickly made my way to Edward's side tucking half my body behind his. He smiled down and kissed the top of my hair.

"So should we tell them?" Alice giggled and looked at Edward. He nodded and she squealed such a high pitch it would be deaf to humans but it hurt for us. "So here's what is happening! Okay so…. Okay were... okay…-"

"Alice just tell us" Rose groaned leaned against the lockers.

"Fine, okay so I had a vision and this is awesome but I don't know when it's going to happen or why yet! But there were four bundles left on the porch of our house and each of them had a birth certificate that had each of our names as the parents. They even looked like us!"

"Alice? Three bundles? What do you mean four bundles?" Rose exclaimed. Out of everyone she was the one that wanted this to be true. "As in babies? How or why? I don't get it?"

Alice nodded and Rose's smile widened as she turned to face Emmett. "I know baby! This is always what you wanted" he smiled as he pulled her closer. Alice smiled and looked up at Jasper while I looked into Edwards eyes.

_I'm going to have the chance to be a mother?_

He nodded and pulled me close to him. "I'll be a father"


	5. Chapter 5: The Insight

Chapter Five: Insight

Chapter Five: Insight

Okay so this chapter is when Edward and Alice are in spare together and she gets the vision. Its really cool…. Let me know if you like if I were to for some chapters to replay the events through other characters… cause I don't mind I just don't want to if it will bug you.. cause I know some stories I don't like it….. Review plz!

The Italics are visions

Alice POV

I was sitting in the school shabby out dated library. There weren't very many books…well compared to Carlisle's study. Nothing could beat that… Books that were centuries old. Now where was I ... Oh yes okay so Bella and makeovers, I wonder if she wants to go shopping?

"_Alice I don't want to go" she stomped her feet and sat in the middle of the room and crossed her feet and arm. She looked like a little kid. "Plus I'm tired!"_

"_Bella you cant be tired!" I pushed "And besides I saw something that will make Edward go crazy tonight. You want to go now?"_

"_Fine" she huffed and left to go get ready. _

Yes… she would go.

"Alice why must you insist on torturing Bella?" Edward questioned obviously listening in to my vision.

"Because she's easy… and I love the looks... And it's Bella, remember my best friend!" I giggled and closed my philosophy book. I don't know why I bother studying its useless I retain all the information in class. Oh wait I have to blend in. I huffed and turned to Edward who seemed to be writing a piece of music.

"Alice I'm busy" he answered before I asked my question. He really bugged me sometimes I wish he could bud out and let me have my fun. "I heard that Alice, and most of the time I let you, but I'm busy"

"Why? What is so important you can't give your favorite sister the time of day?" I asked placing my chin in the palm of my hand.

"I give you lots of time Alice, I also am very generous, too generous with the amount of time I allow you to take Bella away from me. I'm busy writing a piece of music for you and Rose. I have one for Esme and one for Bella"

I nodded and looked around the room in search of a human to look at and amuse myself with their actions.  
I wish I could remember my human life, I think it would be interesting to figure out if I had coordination problems like Bella or maybe I had a boyfriend. Oh well, I have Jasper and he is the best thing that's happened too me. He's so kind and he's sweet he's protective and that body... when his hands run over mine-

"Alice stop now!" Edward hissed. I continued his lips trailing down my neck and- "Please stop" he begged now. I giggled and that's when it happened.

_It was warm. Rose was downstairs reading a magazine while Emmett was playing with her hair. Bella was by the piano having a lesson with Edward. I was trying to convince Jasper to straighten his hair. Esme and Carlisle were in his study talking about god knows what. _

_There was a knock at the door. Emmett got up and went to answer it. No one was there. _

"_Hey guys you might want to come here!" Emmett called. There was confusion in his voice. Jasper and Edward took me and Bella holding our hands and leading us with us slightly hidden behind them incase something bad would of happened. Rose followed and wrapped her arms around Emmett. Esme and Carlisle came down as well._

_We looked down to see four bundles: green, blue, red and purple. Each bundle had a letter on top addressed to a couple._

_That's when we heard it… a little cry._

I met Edward's eyes as soon as the vision was over. "Did you see that?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes, yes I did. How soon though?" He asked still stun from the vision.

"Not long I don't think. It was fall. Still warm so not long from now. Maybe two or three weeks but no later than that" I could believe it. A baby! But how or why? We would have to see.

"I'm going to be a father" Edward pushed his hair back with his hands and stood still. Taking it all in. "I'm going to be a father and Bella will be a mother!" he said this a little louder but low enough not to attract unwanted attention.

"I have to shop!" I exclaimed and begin a list of stuff we would need. I didn't know about food and diapers depending what they were, but everything else was easy. "We have to tell everyone! Its almost lunch lets get everyone!" I told him and he nodded packing his books up.

He walked from the library to the theater and waited for Jasper and Bella to come out. I would have to worry about Rose and Emmett their lockers were down here.

A MOTHER, A MOM, A MAMA! I couldn't believe it.

Jasper and Bella walked out of the theater and came over to us when they spotted us.

Both Bella and Jasper gave us weird looks, definantly not understanding what I was going to tell them. Jasper asked "Alice, Edward what the hell did you to do? Stop giving off these emotions its going to make me act like Emmett and do something stupid"

"Hey I take great offence to that" Emmett cried as he and Rose walked over to us. Bella quickly made her way to Edward's side tucking half her body behind his. He smiled down and kissed the top of her hair.

"So should we tell them?" I giggled and looked at Edward. He nodded and I squealed such a high pitch it would be deaf to humans but it hurt for us. "So here's what is happening! Okay so…. Okay were... okay…-"

"Alice just tell us" Rose groaned leaned against the lockers.

"Fine, okay so I had a vision and this is awesome but I don't know when it's going to happen or why yet! But there were four bundles left on the porch of our house and each of them had a birth certificate that had each of our names as the parents. They even looked like us!"

"Alice? four bundles? What do you mean four bundles?" Rose exclaimed. Out of everyone she was the one that wanted this to be true. "As in babies? How or why? I don't get it?"

I nodded and Rose's smile widened as she turned to face Emmett. "I know baby! This is always what you wanted" he smiled as he pulled her closer. I smiled and looked up at Jasper while Bella looked into Edwards eyes. Jasper had love and affection showering the three couples while we were talking silently with each other.


	6. Chapter 6: Questions

*Remember that it is in Bella's POV unless stated by me. So don't be confused alright… Keep reading. Oh and my writing will slow down a bit due to NaNoWriMo so don't think I am abandoning the story I just have a lot to do……

**Chapter six: Questions and Answers**

We were sitting at the back corner of the cafeteria. After Alice's vision we all wanted to leave but unfortunately Edward and Alice both agreed we can't just skip out on school when we feel like it. So here we are now…sitting in a room full of humans. The venom in my mouth started to build. I scan the room; I could hear the heart beats and see the blood pulsing through the veins. How little time it would take to suck the life out of the humans? Not very much time if my family were to help. I quickly shook the idea out of my head and turned my shoulder to Edward's chest. I breathed in the scent of him hoping the he would be more potent to me than any human.

"Bella, love, are you okay?" Edward whispered as he rubbed my back. I nodded and gazed at his face which was leaning towards me. His eyes held sympathy. I figured he knew what was wrong.

"I'm fine now... well I think I am. If I just ignore it and focus on something it works" I sighed and returned my head back into his chest breathing in his scent. He kept rubbing my back. I listen to the conversation Alice and Rose were having about baby names.

"I love the name Jessica or Cole" Alice squealed.

"Hey you stole my names!" Rose growled.

"I didn't steal them I cant read minds remember?"

"But you can SEE what I was going to say!" Rose yelled attracting attention from some humans. Emmett took her hand.

"Rosie we can come up with better names. What about Brandon? Or maybe Rachel?" Emmett smiled down on her.

"I didn't know you were thinking names?" she gleamed. "I like Brandon! Maybe for a girl Meghan or Stephanie?"

"Whatever you pick is just fine with me love" he cooed and wrapped his arms around her small body.

"Bella have you thought about any names?" Alice chirped.

"I like Elizabeth, after Edward's mother. I also like Anthony" I said loud enough for them to hear. "Edward what do you think?"

He kissed the top of my head "Bella, I love them but it can't be all about me. They all have something to do with me. What about you?"

"I don't care about me. Your mean everything to me" I kissed his chest and felt him sigh.

"We can talk about this later" he turned to Alice. "Do you know the genders of the babies or if their human or not?"

"Yes I actually do but I want to wait for Dad and Mom" she turned back to Jasper. "Do you like the names?" Jasper nodded and gave Alice a kiss on the cheek.

Lunch flew by and so did third period and fourth.

"Alice stop dragging me your going to rip it off" I whined as she pulled me and Emmett to the car. Apparently we were moving fast enough for everyone else. Emmett jumped in the car he began the decent home. As we got onto the highway he sped off. Since we were in the jeep. Emmett decided it would be a good idea to test the off road abilities. Emmett was cheering the whole ride as Rose growled about her hair getting messed by all the rocking.

I couldn't have cared less due to I was curled in Edward's lap and being held tightly to make sure I wasn't being thrown around.

"Mom, Mom! Come to the living room and call dad too!" Alice exclaimed running into the house. Mom came running into the living with a worried look but relaxed when Alice began to bounce up and down.

"Alice why do I need to call your father?" she asked looking at the rest of us coming into the room. Alice kept bouncing not saying a word. She sighed and went to get the phone. She came back shortly. "Your father will be home in half an hour. Now go do your homework" she pointed to the stair case leading to our rooms.

Edward picked up both our bags and we made our way to our room. I went a flung myself on the bed exhausted.

"Edward, I don't want to go my homework! It's so boring!" I whined into the pillow.

"I know love! I know, but we need to blend in. And you have done this stuff. It wont take long."

"Fine!" I got up and he passed me my Spanish notes and I began translating a paragraph to English. It took me all of 10 minutes but it was the point of having to do it. I sighed and flopped back on the bed. Soon after when Edward was finished he came and picked me up placing me on his lap.

I looked at him and pouted. He laughed and I giggled. Without any cause his face became stern. "Bella when you wanted the names to be either Anthony or Elizabeth why don't you want any of your names? Marie is pretty" He pulled my hair from my face and smiled a gentle smile.

"Were going to find out what the gender soon then we can decide then okay?" I asked and he returned my answer with a nod.

"I like Nathan as a name" he said tilting my head up to his lips.

"Edward, Bella, Rose, Emmett" Alice yelled. "Get down her now!" she stomped shaking the whole house. We came down the stairs and gathered into the living room each of us taking up a couch.

Alice got up standing in front of all us. "Mom and dad since you don't know what's going on I will tell you" she began to explain her vision. Esme gasped and smiled relieved to know that she would have another chance at being a true mother and with the man she loved.

"Alice I want to know the gender" Rose growled after several minutes of Alice staling.

"Okay so this is what I have seen but I'm not a hundred percent sure yet but I am usually right" she grinned. "So Esme and Carlisle have a little boy, with blonde hair like dad's but looks like mom. Rose and Emmett you have a little boy, he looks like Emmett but has Rose's lips and nose. Jasper and I have a little girl with black curly hair and a mixture of mine and Jaspers features. And Edward and Bella have a little girl with Bronze curly hair and looks identical to Bella." Alice smiled returning to Jasper's lap.

Edward and I had been staring at each other for hours now. We had decided to name her Marie Elizabeth Mason Cullen. I had argued with Edward about the name but he kept telling me she was identical to me and that it was only appropriate. When I thought about it, it made me happy. My little Marie, my little princess.


	7. Chapter 7: Details

Chapter seven

Edward's POV

Identical to my Bella, this was the most amazing thing to happen to me. I could have another reminder of my wife, another angel.

_Edward its going to be sunny tomorrow and for the rest of the week_ Alice yelled in my head.

I told Bella and she was more than happy to keep lying here. Alice did not know the exact date of the children's arrival so she began shopping online. Once we knew the species of these babies we would be able to fully receive all the things we would need.

Alice came storming into our room and began talking about the nurseries. We agreed that they would all have separate rooms attached to our own rooms. Once they were old enough we would seal up the doors into our rooms so they would have their own room.

For those changes to happen we needed to move. Carlisle gave his two week notice explaining that their were family matters that he needed to take care of and unfortunately not allowing him to work.

Bella, Alice, Mom and Rosalie spent the day talking about the nursery and the colors. We agreed that Emmett and Rose would have a reds and blacks. Bella and I would have room with blue and whites. Jasper and Alice were having purples and whites, and Mom and Dad were having greens and blacks. All the colors related back to the parents in some way. As well the children's favorite color Alice told us.

Everyone had chosen names.

Emmett and Rose: Brandon Emmett Hale Cullen

Jasper and Alice: Jessica Isabella Hale Cullen

Esme and Carlisle: Henry Carlisle Cullen

Bella and myself: Marie Elizabeth Mason Cullen.

We couldn't wait for all this to happen. It was everyone's dream.

"Bella, Bella lets get ready for school!" Alice came running through the house. I got up jumping on the bed and leaping to the beams just below the ceiling. Just as I landed she stormed into the room. "Come on Bella, please, please come play with me!" she yelled.

Edward was in the shower and unable to help me.

_Edward I want some help, I have a hyperactive Alice wanting to play dress up. Get your ass out of the shower and help me._

I heard a faint laughter from the direction of the bathroom. Damn it he was leaving me to fend for myself. I slowly moved along the beam towards ski light hoping I could get out.

I know it sounds weird that I am so determined to not play Bella Barbie but Alice needs to be reminded that I am not some weak human that she can push around.

I crawled across the beam when two things happened. First the beam creaked and second Alice looked up.

"SHIT" I scowled now moving quicker to the sunlight. I felt something collide with me and then I was on the floor with a small pixie pinning my arms behind my back.

"I finally got you!" she squealed throwing me over her shoulder running from the room. We passed Rose and Emmett who were at the door laughing at the event that took place. I gave Rosalie a pleading look which she returned with a shake of the head. I pouted and was thrown into 'the chair of torture"

"Come on Bella, It's not that bad!" she said applying make up to my face. I sighed and took the torture she would have sooner or later given me. She straightened my hair and dragged me back to my room for clothes. She ran into the closet a pulled out a silver sequence top and a dark denim boot cut jean. She brought out an ankle book with a bow on the back.

I changed and sat back on the bed waiting for Edward to come back. When he did I growled at him. He laughed walking over to me still in a towel.

"Cheer up my love, you knew she was going to catch you sooner then later" still laughing when he was in front of me. I growled a little louder and turned away from him. "Aw Bella don't be like that!" he cooed picking me up and placing me on him lap. His hair was wet and messy. I sighed and curled into his lap.

"Emmett doesn't even try! You're not driving my car" Jasper exclaimed. "The last time you did I had to write my car off because you wanted to see what would happen if you at full speed ran into a tree! I don't understand you if you want to test that theory do it with your car. NOT MINE" he growled slamming the door of his car.

Edward and I sighed joining Jasper and Alice in their car. You would figure splitting Jasper and Edward from Emmett would stop all problems. Well no it doesn't, apparently Emmett was ticket he couldn't drive Jasper's new Mercedes CLS so he decides to tailgate him, and send an emotion overflow to him causing him to breakdown crying as he is driving.

"Jasper pullover" Alice whispered rubbing his back.

"No!" Edward yells pulling me onto his lap shielding me from Emmett's hitting of his jeep on the car.

In an instant Jasper lost control sending us into the next lane, spinning. The back door opened sending me and Edward flying out of the car into the ditch. Jasper stopped the car and was out in an instant at Alice's door making sure she was alright.

Then in another instant I heard Edward and Jasper begin to snarl. I never got use to Edward's growl when he was mad. It scared me. He lifted me from his hold and check me over for any signs of damage.

He got up and began growling darker then before. Jasper joined him as they advanced on Emmett who was getting yelled at by Rose for his stupidity and the chance of being seen.

Emmett can out from his jeep, giving a cheap smile. He began to back off as they advanced. Emmett turned and took off into the woods as Jasper and Edward lunged at him.

I came over to Jasper's dented car popping the trunk and pushing out the dents. Alice came over pulling two bags out of the car.

"I always keep extra clothes incase something happens I can't prevent or see" she smiled hanging a bag to me. It was a white dress with a black cardigan and black heels. I smiled giving her a hug and went out into the bush to change.

When I came back I asked Alice how long it would take for the boys to come back. "We should just head to school they will come around lunch. There almost to Canada now" she laughed pulling me to the jeep where Rose sat in the drivers seat.

After Rose's on going apologies and cussing about her husband we made it to school. Apparently we had a school assembly in the morning and a workshop in the afternoon so we weren't going to class. Today's lecture was about mythical creatures. Vampires, werewolves, witches and ghosts, when I read the sign I sighed and nudged Rose to look at the sign. She widened her eyes and began laughing pulling me and Alice to the auditorium. We took a seat in the back saving a couple seats for the boys if they got to Emmett before Alice predicted. I pulled out my cell phone and text Edward.

_**Bella: **__Edward you need to get to school you never will guess what were getting lectured on today about lol_

_**Edward**__: Bella I'm busy with Emmett, but what is so funny about the lecture?_

_**Bella:**__ Vampires, werewolves, witches and ghosts_

_**Edward: **__Were coming back I don't want to miss that_

_**Bella:**__ Love you see you soon_

"There on their way back now" I whispered to Rose and Alice.

"Yeah their just reattaching Emmett's arm and… I'm sorry Rose but their also reattaching Emmett's penis" she laughed while Rose froze still with shock. She sighed and turned her attention to the man who appeared on the stage.

"Hello Green Water High my name is Dr. Frankson and today we will be discussing the myths and 'history' of mythical creatures. Now who can tell me what a vampire is?" he asked looking into the audience. A young woman probably grade seven at most put up her hand. "Yes you miss" he pointed to her.

"Well... They suck blood from humans..."

"Okay I give her that one" Rose hissed while I pulled my sweater higher to hide my face due to my laughing.

"They can only come out at night…" she continued. Alice began to laugh at that one. "And they are killed by crosses, garlic and sunlight" Now me Rose and Alice lost it. The boys should have been here for this.

"That's an excellent start. Now vampires have been said to live around for thousands of years..."

"I wonder if we should have some fun with this" Rose whispered to me.

"What do you have in mind?" I hissed back

"Oh Rose that's perfect" Alice squirmed. "But let's wait for the boys to be back. They will be here in 47 seconds"

"Now vampire legends have said that they come out at night to feed on the living. They lurk in the dark stalking on prey and when they find a human they pounce biting them and sucking their blood" the man said trying to scare someone of the students.

"Hey what did I miss" A voice behind me whispered. I jumped and turn to see Edward. He had a bite mark on his wrist. I gasped pulling his arm forward. I touched it causing him to flinch pulling it back. "It's okay… Emmett was a little rougher than normal with the fighting today" he smiled kissing my cheek.

"I'm going to kill him!" I snarled causing Edward to laugh ruffling my hair. "Oh their going on about how they hunt their prey at night and suck their blood." I turned back to the speaker and listened to his bogus attempts of how to know who is a vampire.

"Okay go" Alice said. Rose raised her hand high to get the attention of the man speaking.

"Yes the lady in the back" he said pointing at her.

"How do you know the stories are true? Maybe they can go out in the sun? And if so couldn't their be one among us right now?" she said charming him.

"Y-Yes that's possible. B-But the legend state their night walkers"

"But those are legends how do we know their true?" she challenged him.

"If you think that the legends are false what do you believe vampires are?" a boy towards the front asked. Rose gave him a glare standing up and walking down the stairs to the stage.

"What is she doing" Jasper hissed "She could expose us!"

"She won't, just watch" Alice smiled kissing Jasper's cheek. Rose reached the stage taking the microphone for the man.

"Do you mind? No? Great… so this is my theory… Yes vampires drink blood; they have pale skin due to the lack of blood. They can go out in the day but claim they can go only out a night so that they can blend in with society. Their impossibly fast and strong, their skin is ice cold. And they attract their prey with their beauty"

"Like you sugar?" a voice from the audience called. Emmett began growling.

"Yes I'm a vampire" Rose said sarcastically. "Cause you know I'm lusting after your blood" Edward and Alice were trying to choke back the laughter. Jasper was astonished at what had happened and I and Emmett were still shocked at Rose's answer. She smiled handing the microphone back to the man and skipping back up to us.

The whole lecture continued with each one of us taking on a subject Edward and Emmett challenged him on where wolves, me and Jasper on ghosts and Alice on witches. We made a pack not to breathe a word to Carlisle and Esme about this because they would snap about literally exposing the entire school for what we are.

Vampires….

**Okay so I couldn't wait…… so a couple weeks are passing….**

Bella's POV

The house was packed and Esme had found a house that had met all the requirements. We were moving to Ireland. It was cloudy most of the year and rained often. Baseball would be perfect. Esme and Carlisle had gone over last week to see the house and fix it up. They returned last night knowing shortly that the babies would arrive. Alice kept checking but couldn't see exactly when.

I was board and Edward suggested maybe a music lesson was in order. He was trying to teach me Claire de Lune but I was having trouble. Emmett and Rose were curled on the couch reading a magazine. And Alice was trying desperately to convince Jasper to straighten his hair. He wouldn't budge on it saying that he liked his hair and that he was not going to deal with Emmett's teasing.

I turned back to Edward and listened to him explain how just knowing the notes wasn't enough you needed to 'feel' the emotion of the piece. I giggled at his explanation. He truly was a musician at heart.

I heard a knock at the door turning my head to Edward. He shrugged and continued to teach.

"Hey guys, you might want to come here" Emmett said a couple seconds later. Edward helped me up taking my hand and holding me slightly behind him as we walked. Jasper did the same to Alice and Rose came to stand behind Emmett. Esme and Carlisle appeared from the study and joined us.

There stood four bundles; green, blue, red and purple.

**Short Chapter sorry ******

Next time on I'll follow you into the dark:

"_Emmett he's not a football!" Rose screamed!_

**Hmmm what did Emmett do now?**


	8. Chapter 8: Legends

Chapter 8: Hello and Welcome

There laid four bundles. Alice vision had just been played. We stood their mouths open staring. Then we heard a little noise. A little whimper coming from the blue blanket. Then a whimper from the green, then red, than purple.

Alice picked up the letter:

_Dear Cullen Family:_

_Were pleased to introduce you to your children Marie (blue), Brandon (red), Henry (Green) and Jessica (purple). Your family deserves this miracle. You have been pure and strive to keep the human population out of harm. My best wishes to your family. Your children will strive to success. Keep them safe and love them as long as possible. We will be watching. _

_Best of Luck,_

_The Elders._

Alice finished reading and dad gasped. "The Elders where just legends. They were just myths!" he shook his head. "They had the power to grant gifts to people who had done no wrong, who were 'damned' as they put it and give them what they wanted most. They know all and see all"

"Are they dangerous" I asked nervously. Edward pulled me close turning to dad for an answer.

"I don't know. I assume they could be, but I doubt they would ever harm" he stated. Emmett reached out for the bundle of red lifting it up and placing it in Rose's arms. Rose began to dry sob as she stared into the sleeping baby. Emmett wrapped his arms around her and they slowly walked in a trance like state to their rooms. Alice and Jasper picked up their bundle of purple and mom and dad picked up the green bundle. Edward stepped forward and picked up the bundle designated to us. A sleeping angel.

"So beautiful, the spiting image of you" he said smiling placing the bundle in my arms. I looked down and gasped. The baby had a heart shaped face, bronze curly hair that barely reached the shoulders. She looked to be about 4 months old. Edward picked me up bridle style very gentle as I held the baby in my arms. He walked us to our room never taking his eyes of me or the baby.

I placed her in the basinet that Alice had gotten us. She stretched reaching her hands up and opening her eyes. She had dark brown eyes but it didn't make sense she was vampire, I could smell no blood.

I reached to her and she wrapped her tiny hand around my finger giving a little squeeze. I smiled as she held my hand and I turned back to Edward. He was reading a note of some kind. I gently retract my finger and came over to where he sat.

_Dear Isabella and Edward Mason Cullen,_

_You have been blessed with this little girl. Marie Elizabeth Mason Cullen is one of few half breeds. Half human and half vampire. She can digest human food and have blood. She is a miracle in that she will do great things. She sees all the good in people and as you will see later communicates in the most interesting way. _

_Isabella and Edward you have gone through the impossible. The love of a vampire and human, but you did and show the truest love that has ever been seen. _

_Edward you have been completed and brought to life by this woman who saw you as a person rather than a monster. You have been completed. Love your family, love your daughter and love your wife._

_Isabella you have brought an entire family together by sacrificing your life for the one you loved. If anyone deserved an eternity of happiness is you. _

_Treat each other right and you'll love each other for eternity. You will find your child will be more loved than imaginable. When it is time for her to gain wisdom let her, for she is the future. She was destined to be great. So let her._

Edward pulled me close to him. Kissing me passionately letting me know he loved me more than words could describe.

No couple left their room for days. The house was quiet. Emmett was not being destructive. Alice was not playing Bella Barbie.

After three days we all brought our bundles of joy down to meet each other. Alice had Jessica dressed in a white designer sundress with small white sandals. Emmett had Brandon dressed up in a small sports jersey and a baseball hat with small bear ears on them. Esme had Henry dressed in jeans and a button down blue shirt. And I had Marie in sweatpants and a t-shirt that said 'bite me'.

"Bella you shouldn't be dressing Marie like that" Alice scorned giving the baby to Jasper and returning back down stairs with a cute black sundress similar to Alice's but it had a head band to go with it that had a small flower on it. She took Marie from Edward which he growled her for and returned her dressed in what she had chosen. "it looks like I have to not only set out cloths for you Bella but also for your child!" she giggled returning to coo at Jessica.

"Alice we are capable of dressing our daughter" Edward scowled. I wrapped my arm around him. He stopped the growl that he had built.

_Calm down, She means it in the nicest way possible_ I thought as I took Marie out of his hands and sat down on the couch.

"Your mother and I thought before we move we might want to learn more about the babies" Dad said as he placed Henry in the playpen. "But unfortunately you will still be in school until we leave. Since we could not determine the day that the babies were due we still have to show our appearance so no suspicion forms. Your mother has graciously volunteered to baby sit" Dad said walking over to the couch.

Jessica, Marie and Brandon were placed in the playpen with Henry and were left to play.

"Well we know their half human and half vampire. They drink blood and will grow" Rosalie stated staring still at her baby boy.

"Carlisle didn't you know a story about these children. The half breeds." Edward questioned. I looked from Edward to Carlisle they were having a silent conversation.

"You two talk out loud. I can feel the fear and concern rolling off each of you. This concerns my little Jessie too if you haven't realized. I want to know!" Jasper stated. Pulling Jessica out of the crib creating a protective position around her and Alice, Rose did the same to Brandon while Emmett created a protective stance around both his wife and child. I grabbed Marie and walked backwards into Edward's chest. Esme grabbed Henry and did the same.

"There's nothing to fear" Edward explained.

"Then why do you have fear and anger running off of you?" Jasper accused pulling Alice closer to him.

"The Volturi for years have been looking for creatures such as these. When I lived with them they were very interested in these creatures and killed people to get a hold of them. If they were to find out we were in possession of them. And not only are there many but they will be powerful. More powerful than the entire Volturi guard"

Emmett and Rose both crouched around Brandon shielding him from an attack that wasn't occurring, everyone continued this behavior before Carlisle shouted enough.

"We can take care of the Volturi in time. But legends also state that four children. Two of each gender would be given to a family that beliefs were different from others" Carlisle left returning with a book.

"Carlisle I thought that book was a legend!" Edward exclaimed moving forward to retrieve the book. I carried Marie over to where Edward stood staring at the book intently. Carlisle explained tt was a book that was written in the 1300's by a vampire who predicted the outcome of our existence. She predicted that the vampire world would be separated into two parts. The ones who killed and the ones who protected, she predicted that a vampire would find his true mate in the human world whose love for each other was so great that it would last forever. She predicted that the Volturi would fall and she predicted four children that would rid the world of the ones who killed.

"That's not possible!" Edward exclaimed once again.

Carlisle smiled taking the book back and opening it to a page. Esme gasped looking from the book to both me and Edward.

"Impossible" she whispered. "Truest Love" she read the title. She handed the book over to me. I gasped to see a painting of a man clearly a vampire with bronze hair and gold eyes standing over protectively of a human with long curly brown hair and brown eyes. This couldn't be true. I looked up at Esme who was smiling. "You're the story, you're the ones who when people read the story laughed at because the idea of it was so astonishing that a vampire could resist the blood that called to him greater than any" she took the book back and giving it to Carlisle he flipped to another page.

Once again Esme whisper "Impossible". The image stood four vampires, one with short blond hair holding a woman who was holding a woman with short jet back curly hair. A woman who had long bronze hair was holding the hand of a man with short dark hair. They stood upon the thrown much similar to what I remember of the Volturi thrown. They were dressed in magnificent robes that made the color of their eyes more vibrant.

Esme placed the book on the table to show everyone.

I looked at the woman; she was a mirror image to me despite the hair. I looked at my little girl who was gleaming at Edward.

"Could this be true?" I whispered "The fall of the Volturi and the beginning of a new era?"

"I don't know love?" he whispered kissing my forehead.

"Some things will never change" Emmett joked. "No one well… except Edward has fallen in love outside the family" Edward growled at this. "Relax Edward, what I meant was that it looks like our children fall in love with each other." I looked at the painting closer and noticed the positions more clearly. They weren't the protective positions one might have for a sibling but the stances of one protecting a mate.

"Edward can you read Marie's mind?" I asked turning my attention back to Edwards'.

"Yes I can, before you ask I can't decipher her thoughts clearly. But she does know who her father and mother is." He smiled looking down at our daughter. "All your children know who their parents are."


	9. Chapter 9: Truest Love

Chapter 9: Truest Love.

Edward's POV

"Could those stories be real?" I looked down at Bella who was positioned with her head on my lap and the baby lying on her chest. She continued "I mean the legends, all of them, the four children, the protectors and the truest of loves" She shook her head "The story of us couldn't be! I mean I couldn't have been that important, I was just a human by chance moving to a small town that happened to have vampires in it" she continued her little rant "There have to be more people out there that feel in love with a human. Look at Rose and Emmett she saved him. Or Carlisle must have seen something in Esme." She sighed meeting my gaze.

"There is always that possibility but the chances are slim. La tua la cantante is very hard to resist. I don't know what the story really reads but the picture itself tells the story" I sighed playing with the curls of her hair.

"Can you get the book from Carlisle to read?" she asked "It's going to bug me until I solve this 'mystery' please" she begged causing me to laugh and agree to it. I got up from the couch slowly not to disturb Marie. I walked down the stairs to the 2nd floor where Carlisle was most likely in. I knocked on the door slowly walking in.

Carlisle was sitting behind his desk with stacks of paperwork no doubt from the hospital. "Edward how can I help you?" he said not looking up from his paperwork.

"Bella wanted to see the book again she is convinced that the story could not be based on us" I stated sitting in one of the chairs opposite of him. He looked up pointing to the shelf across from the door. I stood grabbing the book gently it was ancient and therefore breakable.

"Edward be sure not to show the stories after the story of the children" he said sternly. I nodded in remembrance to the silent conversation we had. "The story was never finished therefore the outcome can be still great. Don't cause disturbance to the finally happy family" he said looking back to the table. "When the time comes we will deal with it. Remember the future was based on us not knowing, but we have this book that gives us an upper hand" he turned back to his work and I left.

Alice was humming to herself in the hallway as she passed me. She smiled and gave me a wink.

_Have fun tonight_ she thought laughing slightly as she continued down the hall to Rose's room.

I just shook my head and continued back to our room. I opened the door to see Bella still lying in the same place I left her but Marie was up and giggling at the silly faces Bella was making.

Marie turned her attention to me who was still by the door watching the encounter. She smiled and reached her arms out in my direction causing Bella to look at what she was interested in. I walked over scooping Marie into my arms and nuzzling her into my chest.

"Hello princess" I smiled as she giggled at her nickname.

I placed her on my lap and pulled Bella over with my free arm. Everyone one I would ever need was right here.

I shifter Marie over to my one leg and opened the book searching for the story.

_Truest Love_

_After the man and woman met they couldn't understand how they lived without each other. It was not only her sweet scent that drew him close to her, but her kind heart, soul and mind._

_From the day he met her, he have been completely taken by he. In the too long time he took to realize that it was in fact love that he felt for her, terrible things happened causing the distance between them. He was always grateful to be in her presence, to be around her in some way._

_Never in his life did he think that he would find his soul mate in a human. She have made his life complete and he could never thank her enough for the joy she had brought to his life._

_He always thanked her for bringing him back to life, for making him have something worth living for. She was the brightest star in his endless night. He thought her was nothing without her._

_His love for her was indescribable. Every time he sees her, or heard her heart beat, it makes his dead heart leap with joy. She was the most important thing in his life and he kept thanking her again and again for the new beginning she has given him._

_Every day he fell more and more in love with her, and until the end of time, that will never stop. He would spend the rest of his existence trying to understand how someone as perfect as her could ever love someone like him._

_ He made the choice to keep her by his side. He cherished every memory he had with her__, and ceased to remember any without her in them. His heart was hers and hers was his and would always be._

I finished the story turning my attention back to Bella. Her eyes were filled with tears that would never fall. Marie was giggling excited by the story. She may not have the understanding of what had happened but she made the connection that her mom and dad were the people in the story and that it was happy. She put her hands forward at Bella and then at me. I pulled her closer as she wrapped one arm around my face and the other around Bella.

"Yeah, the story is about us" she sighed causing me to chuckle at her. She looked up and smiled taking Marie off me and pulling her into a tight embrace. "I love you" she whispered looking at Marie and then turning to me "I love you too" she smiled kissing me cheek. I pulled her onto my lap holding the two most important things close to me.

"Emmett he's not a football" Rose screamed from outside. I looked out the window to see a tiny body being tossed up and down. I chucked as Bella looked to my face for the reason of my laughter. I pointed to the window causing her to gasp grabbing Marie and running downstairs.

I followed close behind


	10. Chapter 10: The Last Day part 1

Chapter 10

"Emmett he isn't a foot ball" Rose screamed from what seemed to be outside. I looked at Edward and he looked out the window. I followed his gaze and saw a little body being tossed up and down.

I gasped grabbing Marie and running down the stairs with Edward in tow. Emmett had Brandon dressed up in a football uniform trying to teach him the game. The ball itself was almost the size of him.

Emmett was picking him up running throwing him up and running to catch him before he hit the ground.

Brandon was laughing which made Marie and Jessica who were tucked under Alice and my arms.

I shook my head looking at Marie. She wasn't scared by any of this? I laughed she must be my daughter then. Not scared of vampires.

Rose was still screaming at Emmett to put Brandon down. Emmett put him down pouting at the lost of an interesting game.

"Aww, come on Rosie you know I'd never hurt the little guy" He said watching Brandon try to walk/run to Rose.

This was the most human I had ever seen Rose. She knelt down on one knee with a smile on her face as he ran to her. She came in contact with him and pulled him up into a hug.

"How's my little man doing? Was daddy being dumb by throwing you up in the air?" she said in the sweetest voice. "Yes he was, Yes he was" she cooed rubbing their noses together.

"Edward do you want to go for a run?" I asked shifting Marie on my hip.

"Sure love, but how do you propose we do go about doing so?" Edward said taking Marie from me and placing her on his shoulders. She giggled and clapped her hands. It was amazing to see Edward as happy as he was. He was complete. He laughed and leaned down to give me a kiss. Marie leaned down patting my head.

We all laughed at this and Edward and I began to walk down the driveway.

"Can you run with both of us on your back?" I turned to look at him. He nodded and he picked up Marie off his shoulders and passed her to me. She secured her arms around my neck. Since she was half vampire she had quite some strength which allowed me to be able to jump on Edward's back without worrying of hurting her. She was hugging Edward's neck and I wrapped my legs and arms around Edward securing her in place.

Edward still ran with excellent grace and even though with extra weight.

We ran for 20 minutes before he slowed down and to a walk.

"She's asleep" he stated. I peered around her hair to see her eyes shut. I picked her up in my arms and Edward helped me get off. He guided me towards a field. It was almost dark and I wanted to see the sunset one last time before we moved.

We walked to the center of the field sitting down. Marie was resting in my arms and I was resting in Edwards.

Last day of school…Last day of School I chanted in my head. We would be leaving tomorrow. Ireland, it was cloudy, beautiful and rainy, perfect weather for a vampire. Emmett kept joking about living off sheep.

Edward was telling me about the last time we lived there that they were elk that were the size of horses with alters that were almost 11 feet wide. I gasped at the idea.

I picked Marie up giving her a kiss on both cheeks. Edward pulled her into a hug and kissed her senselessly.

"Be good my little princess" he cooed placing her in the playpen.

Alice had been smarter when looking for me now. I tried hiding myself in one of the bathroom cupboards but my darling daughter ratted me out when Alice asked her. She pointed toward the bathroom and she found me.

Now I was wearing a grey sleeveless turtle neck with a brown and blue plaid kilt with luckily a pair of grey flats and an oversized purse which matched the blue in the kilt.

I made sure my necklace that Alice gave me was properly secured since my little darling kept playing with it.

I grabbed Edward's hand and made our way to the Jeep since Jasper wasn't letting anyone or anything near his car.

"Hey Bella, make sure to be at lunch on time" Alice called hopping into Rose's BMW. I looked up at Edward and he shrugged his shoulders.

I had Gym with Emmett first today, "Hey squirt want to have some fun today since its our last day?" Emmett said picking me up over his shoulders.

"Don't call me squirt and I thought you would be trying to stay on Rose's good side since you decided to use Brandon as a football"

"Oh no she forgave me for that" he said in a tone making me not want to ask exactly what, but I had an idea.

"Emmett why do you insist on picking me up?"

"Because its fun and we don't want you tripping" he laughed setting me down by the benches.

"But I thought you liked my klutziness?" I teased.

"Don't get me wrong I still love it, but now when you fall you tend to leave destruction." He said patting me on the back which caused me to fall off the bench. I growled from the floor and looked to see if there was any destruction. Nope.

"Okay so today were playing a game against the other local high school, this game wont meaning anything, but it is for fun. So the people who are playing in the first game which is today. If your not called then tomorrow you will be playing: Emmett, Isabella, Anthony, Trevor, Greg, Kyle, Dillon, Kevin, Tyler, Henry, Jack, Zackary, Jordan, Travis, Wilson, Brad, Andy, Lucus, Harrison, Brian, Daniel and Marcus." Coach Williams said as he threw the football to Emmett.

"Emmett, we can't play! You throw too hard someone will get hurt!" I hissed.

"I know and that's why I'll be quarter back and you'll be running back" he laughed throwing the ball to me. I caught it and we made our way to the small field we sometimes used for gym. We gathered into our teams to discuss positions.

"So I'll be quarterback" Zackary said running over.

"No we already chose man sorry, I'm quarterback and my sister in running back" Emmett stated glaring at the guys. "You guys can have any other position"

"Why does the girl get the running back" Anthony spat as he walked over to the huddle.

"Because I guarantee she is faster than any guy here" Emmett laughed and I joined in with him.

"Well I don't want a girl on my team" Anthony spat again. "She wont be helpful, and she's a girl, what can she do that's so special, I say she can go to the other team and we'll take one of them". He glared at me. I looked away and Emmett had moved in front of me. The muscles were tense.

"Want to say that once more man, cause I swear you will wish you hadn't" Emmett moved forward to tower over him. He shook his head and backed off. "Okay so let me go over this once more, I am quarterback and Bella the girl is the running back. Got it or should I physically beat it into your skulls" he hissed at the team. They nodded and picked from the remaining spots.

As me and Emmett walked to our positions which I knew due to playing and watching football with Emmett.

**(I actually have no clue really about the game off football, but I have some idea from being a cheerleader for my high school team last year… I happen to be one of few non superficial cheerleaders that have a working brain! ******** go me!)**

Emmett tossed the ball to me, and I ran (fast enough that it looked natural) to the end of the field. People from the other team kept trying to take me down but I dodged their attempts and one point I jumped over the guy who was trying to tackle me, I used his back as a spring and landed in the end zone. I smashed the ball down and turned to see that the team wasn't running like in normal games toward me and giving me the you know good job pat.

It must have really pissed them what Emmett had told them. I glanced up at Emmett who was giving me the thumbs up.

The game continued like this and the same reaction happened every time.


	11. Chapter 11: The Last Day part 2

Chapter 11 the last time part 2

I grabbed my food props and sighed as I sat down into the seat I had been sitting in for over 6 months now.

"Hey Rose how was your day?" I asked starting up a conversation. She talked about how guys in her class kept staring at them and when she caught them they would turn a deep shade of red… of course she had to add that I am still the winner of the deepest red you could turn.

Edward slid in beside me talking to Alice about plans. Alice was giggling like a little school girl and Edward was grinning.

"Edward what's going on?" I asked afraid of the answer. Jasper sat down at the table and did a double take of Edward and Alice.

"Umm guys what the hell did you do?" he asked also probably scared of the answer like me. "Edward why do I feel jelousy and a vibe of evil? And Alice why are you more hyper than normal… unless oh Alice you didn't!" he sighed placing his hands over his face. I gave him a curious look and he looked up at the change in my emotion. "A couple of years before Edward meet you Alice and Emmett got into a situation lets just say. It was right before we moved to Forks actually… anyways so a couple people on the football team were constantly going after Rose and Alice. Of course Emmett being immature and all decided it would be funny to take all the clothes and towels from the change room and hide them. They had to come out trying to cover themselves with the lingerie that Alice had left for them." He said with a hint of disgust in his voice. I looked to see Alice and Edward trying extremely hard to control the bust of laughter they were holding.

I looked at Edward who looking now at the door of the cafeteria. Alice was staring in that direction "Three…Two…One… Edward cue the music" Alice said and Edward produced a remote clicking the play button. The sound of the nutcracker music filled the cafeteria and a group of men from the football team came in wearing nothing but tutus.

The cafeteria stood still not a sound was made except from the stereo playing the music. Then as soon as the silence came the cafeteria was in full laughter. Unfortunately one of the guys on the football team happened to be Emmett..

*Sorry for its shortness I have an Essay due this week so I quickly made this for Entertainment reasons

Reviews… make for better chapters :D

Next time on: Ill follow you into the dark

The Cullen's move to Ireland and life begins again… what happens if Bella sees the light again? Stay in tune….


	12. Chapter 12: Theories

Chapter 12

Alice POV

"That was not cool guys" Emmett growled as I handed him a white tracksuit. He turned to look at Rose "Did you know about this?" she shook her head giving him a kiss and walked back to the table with Bella. "Alice next time we go back to school and were going to be leaving within that week. CAN I NOT BE A VICTIM" He growled and stomped off the change.

I skipped back to the table as I passed the other embarrassed footballers I sang "Your clothes are out by the flag pole" I sat back down giggling I don't think in all my time in high school I could have pulled a better stunt!

Edward shook his head "The one in 1983 was ten times better" I thought about it.

_It was winter three days before we left for Alaska. Emmett was acting like a little kid, he would pout and complain if he didn't get his way. We had all had enough. I remember we had Rose trick Emmett into wearing one of her thongs. I never ever want to see that image again._

Edward Shuttered

_Yeah I know Edward…we jumped in on him and dragged him to school. It was close enough to the time school started it would be suspicious why a student came in the middle of the night. We put him behind the curtains for the assembly. When the principal was on stage and began to talk we threw Emmett out there and ran around to see the expressions of the students AND EMMETT_

"Edward you may have found that funny but I didn't" Rose growled. "It took a decade before he would dress up again"

"Oh that's right, sorry Rose I forgot you like dress up" I giggled looking to see if my emotion over load was affecting Jasper.

"Can anyone fill me in please?" Bella asked playing with a curl in her hair. Poor Bella had a lot of catching up to do… but she would be with us forever! _See Edward never mess with my visions!_ I shot a look at him and he ignored it turning to Bella to tell her.

I have to admit they were the cutest couple; they couldn't live without each other. When he changed her it was so sweet, he took her to their meadow where he laid her down. He let her fall asleep before biting her. Carlisle, Emmett and I were standing in the trees behind this incase Edward lost it. He didn't and she never woke from the bite. She never screamed but whimpered from time to time. Edward sat there holding her body, rocking them both gently.

I had asked him why he chose this place? And he said it was the first time I was myself around her, the first time I knew I loved her and couldn't live without her. She would end her life in the place which meant more than anything and would be reborn in the same place being reminded of all the love which everyone felt for her.

I sighed and placed my head against Jasper. He looped his arm around my waist pulling me to him. Bella no matter still how many times we told her, she was the one thing missing from this family. She now sat head resting on Edward's chest while he drew little designs on her arm. She still shied away from some of the events we did, like baseball thinking that she wouldn't be good at it. To Edward's relief she kept some of her human traits like her klutziness which meant he could for eternity he would be the one to watch over her.

Edward looked up smiling and turned his attention back to Bella.

I and Edward shared this in our relationships, the love for our mate, knowing we couldn't live without them and I may have known that my mate would sooner or later find me, but I think Edward new deep down that Bella was waiting for him somewhere.

"What has you all calm and cute" he mused into my hair while playing with one of the bangles on my arm.

"You" I smiled a reply. A wave of love and sincerity eloped me and Jasper into a little world of our own.

"Yes I know it' me, because your love is directed straight at me. But what of?" He said placing his hand on my cheek.

"Just how much I love you and remembering that I saw you coming before you knew me" I curled into his chest more and he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"I knew one day I would meet you, but you just had a cheap advantage" he chucked and we turned out attention back to the conversation at hand.

Emmett stomped back in and sat down at the table. "I swear I'll get back at you to for this" he said pointing and glaring at me and Edward.

"Emmett, I don't think your going to be able to pull that off" Bella said from behind Edward. Emmett gave her a face and she explained "Alice can see what your planning and when you're going to do it, and Edward will be able to hear you planning it or when your doing it. Basically your shit out of luck" Bella laughed turning back to the uninteresting banana that was on her plate. "And besides when will you find time to do this remember you have a kid now, so you can't be a kid" she also stated.

"Hey Alice how is the kids doing?" Rose peered over to see me.

_Esme was rushing around feeding the little children. She was trying to feed Jessica squash and she kept throwing it back at Esme laughing. Esme tried to change Henry's dipper but he peed all over her. Marie and Brandon were deciding to climb all over the house, and destroying it._

"Oh their fine" I said and turned to Edward who was laughing at the events that were playing in my mind. I swear if we could cry Edward would be out of laughter

"Emmett lets just say there is no doubt in the world that kid isn't yours" Edward laughed in between breaths. "But he is turning out to be a very bad influence on my daughter"

I turned to Jasper "Jessica doesn't like squash" I smiled causing him to give me a curious look. I tapped the side of my head and he nodded in comprehension.

"Poor Esme" I signed resting my head on the table.

Rose's POV

I truly did love Bella dearly, but man she was slow. She always tripped and stumbled. "Bella seriously you truly are the most unique creature in the world. You still trip!" I laughed and walked out of the cafeteria.

We said our goodbyes to Emmett and Edward and were off to Advanced Functions. To get to the class was a nightmare. You had to climb a flight of stairs then walk down a hall way and down a flight of stair that didn't connect to the hallway you were on when you started. And then around another corner and down a flight of stairs. I really wished I could just walk right through all these walls. Or even better not be here.

Be with Brandon and Emmett. To be with my little boy, who reminded my so much of my man. We could just lie out in the sun sparkling and holding each other, watching Brandon running and playing. And then Emmett would whisper something sweet in my ear causing me to smile and kiss his neck. He was mine, mine for eternity.

I always wanted my humanity back, but how much would change? I wouldn't have Emmett or my child who was part of Emmett. I didn't care about the wealth we had. But would I when given the choice again change all this? Part Emmett and my little boy? To grow old and eventually die?

I don't think I could now… maybe years ago when Bella had the chance. I resented her so much for what she wanted to give up. Humanity… it seemed stupid at the time. For months leading up to the wedding Emmett kept trying to tell me that this was something that she wanted. She wanted to be like us. Have the chance to never leave Edward's side. Never to have to deal with the loss of someone she loved so dearly.

Unfortunately for me he used the if I was in Bella's place would I be willing to give up my humanity to be with him forever? Of course I would say yes. I loved Emmett with every fiber of my cold dead body.

"Hey sweethearts, come here for a moment" I was pulled out of my thoughts by a gross looking adolescent boy who was 'trying' to be cool. "Aww girls don't be like that". Bella grabbed my arm pulling me along faster. I gave him a hard glare.

"Hey Bitch come back here, I aint done talk to your fine ass" one of the guys leaning up against the lockers yelled.

No matter how strong Bella's hold on me was I freed from it and stomped down the hallway up into the face of the guys who thought they were 'cool'.

"You want to try that again?" I snapped as Bella began to pull me back. I sighed she was really annoying when she didn't want to get involved with people. "Bella just step back please!" I sighed "And don't be calling your little boyfriend" I turned to see her stunned. I figured out what she was doing before she could communicate to Edward.

_Edward stay out of this_ I growled knowing it will turn into a huge problem if Edward showed up and especially if Emmett did. Our brothers may have been bad with guys hitting on us, but nothing compared to when your mate stepped in. We were belonged to each other and anyone who tried to get involved with that was royally screwed.

"Calm down baby, I just wanted to talk to your pretty white face" he went to touch my face. Oh man he's asking for it. I grabbed his arm twisting it. Not breaking it like I would have wished but did enough damage that could be caused by some other reason beside my hand slowly cracking the bones him his hand.

"Hate to break it to you _babe_ but what I'm doing is not even half as bad if my brothers or my boyfriend found out about this. Literally they would hunt you down and kill you. Tearing you limb by limb" I let go of his arm and retreated back to Bella who was holding my backpack.

"Lets go Bella" I grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hallway. We turned around the corner to see a very mad Emmett and Edward. I scowled at Bella and pushed through them. She told him. Go figure Bella, little innocent Bella, lets tell little Edward when she scared so he can come help her, I mocked as walked down the hallway.

"Rose" I heard a very cold voice behind me. I spun to meet Emmett's chest.

"Emmett let me go now!" I shoved pass him but was unable to when an arm circled my waist. I looked up to see his jaw was tense, his eyes black with anger. "Emmett I am late for class"

"Why don't you ever ask for help in those situations?" he relaxed.

"Because I don't need help. Remember were vampires!" I hissed the last part. I tried shoving past him again. "Emmett I don't want to talk right now!"

"Rosie, why wont you let me deal with creeps like that. I know your capable, but I want to be the one to save you" his voice was calm and sincere. His eyes held a faint honey color now, not the pitch black that was once there.

"Emmett" I sighed "I like to take care of myself, I did it throughout my life as a human and up until I met you" I reached up to his cheek which he shifted his head into. "I just want to be independent… Not all the time, just some… I don't want to have to call you every time a boy thinks he has a chance with me… because love unfortunately that's almost every man in the world and I don't want you to have to fight my battles" I smiled. "I was just really pissed because they took me out of a daydream of you, me and Brandon, and in my books that is an unforgivable thing" I giggled the last part. Emmett smiled leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"Sometime I want to save you, to be able to claim you as mine, to show people that I love you and if they mess with you there will be hell… but sometime I just am looking for a cheap fight" he laughed pulling me closer to his chest. "I love you Rosalie Lillian Hale"

"And I love you my big teddy bear" giggling pinching his cheek. He loosened his arms around me and playful smacked my bottom.

"Get to class Miss, I will see you after school and we will talk about your punishment" he smiled walking back over to Edward who seemed to have a disgusted look plastered on his face.

Bella's POV (during Rose and Emmett's talk)

"Are you okay" he asked doing a quick check over me. I laughed knowing that he could look all her wanted but there wasn't a scratch on me.

"I'm fine I just got scare that Rose may get a little… you know" I explained and he nodded at my trailing off.

"I'm sorry I just get too over protective I keep thinking that this is a dream and I'm going to wake up and you will disappear. I've lost you once, I won't lose you again" he kissed my forehead and pulled me into a hug.

I smiled and nodded reassuring him I understood why he acted that way. "I came up with another theory want to hear it?"

"I have haven't heard a theory in years. Do tell love" he smiled down upon me.

"I think everyone is born with the notions that there is someone out there for everyone. That may be why we exist, you were born in a different era, meaning I would have never seen you. But because you're a vampire I was given the chance to be with you. It I hadn't been your singer, you would never have talk to me. You were meant for me as I was meant for you. I needed something to look forward to, something to bring me from my shell, I knew something was missing and when I became a vampire with you by my side everything made sense. That's why Alice saw me as one and you tried everything to stop it. You even left to try. And you needed me as much as I needed you. You needed someone you could protect and show your feelings to. Someone who brings out the man in you, not the monster" I touched his cheek. "Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and Esme and Carlisle, all have the same reason. Emmett needed someone to protect, Jasper needed someone to have a deep connection with. Carlisle needed someone with the same compassion and love he felt, Rosalie needed someone who could take her pigheadedness, and Alice needed someone who had a trouble past like hers" It all made sense to me.

"Yes love I do believe that your theory has some truth behind it" He wrapped his arm around my waist as we waited for Emmett and Rosalie to stop arguing.


	13. Chapter 13: Alice is a dead vampire

Chapter 12 Alice is a dead man(vampire)

"That's it" Emmett growled as he made his way back from Rose. "I'm sick of the way look at her, thinking she is a piece of meat. If she's anyone's piece of meat SHES MINE"

"Well at least you don't have to listen to their thoughts. There only getting worse. One guy thoughts of how to get all three of them in bed with him…at once" I growled stalking off.

Emmett stomped after me. "Well I am putting a stop to it. She is not allowed to back to school. Unless it is all girls" He mumbled matching my strides.

"You'll get yourself screwed over for that comment if she finds out. You know she doesn't like it when you call shots for her" I shook my head "Even I wouldn't try that with Bella. Remember when she wanted to spend all her time with that mutt" I smiled at the memory when she woke up not remembering anything of him.

"Wipe that smug off your face Edward. I know your glad and all. Especially since wolves are her favorite, but what do you want to do about this issue" he stated then lowered his voice "We will being repeating high school for eternity"  
"We suck it up like men and be protective when necessary. They are quite capable of handling issues. They are indestructible" I chucked.

"If I ever see that guy who tried to pull a move on my Rosie I swear he will regret it for the rest of his life"

"Look Emmett lets not start okay. Were leaving for Ireland in less than 48 hours and I would like to spend time with my two woman instead of discarding a human who you decided was out of line" I slapped my hand on his shoulder and guided him to the stairwell, away from the guys who decided to hit on the girls.

The rest of the classes when by in the same fashion of everyday, I had Biology with Bella next and was looking forward to an hour of watching her. She was stunning. She may have referred to me as her Greek god, but she was more than that to me. She was my angel, my everything, I loved her.

_Edward quiet staring at me you're causing people to stare!_ I smiled at Bella's thought turning away and grabbing her hand instead. I rubbed the smooth skin of the back of her hand relaxing whatever tension she had. She kept thinking of Marie at home and how she should be there with her. She missed her.

_I miss her Edward. I know I will see her in less then two hours, but I cant stop thinking off her. Its like when I was human you couldn't stand to be away from me for to long because you thought I would hurt myself while you were gone. _She looked up to meet my gaze and I nodded my head understanding her thoughts. I missed my daughter as greatly as Bella. She was my little princess, my spitting image of my Bella. My beautiful wife, and my beautiful daughter, for eternity.

I spent the hour of class thinking of activities to do with Marie.

When the bell rang Bella nearly ripped my arm off pulling me through the crowed of student's trying to get out. Once she was outside I pulled her towards me. I picked her up flinging her over my shoulder.

"Edward what are you doing" she squealed hitting her hands against my back and kicking wildly. "Put me down this instant" she growled making me laugh and I continued to walk over to the jeep where Alice and Jasper were waiting for the others to show up.

"About time, Bella relax Marie is fine, but I got a vision of her" she grinned causing Bella to freeze. I let her down and she turned to Alice.

"Alice what happened to my daughter?" Bella snapped inching closer to her. Jasper put himself in front of Alice and I grabbed Bella and pulled her tight against my chest, hoping by distracting her with a smile or my scent.

She looked up at me and sighed. She spun herself around in my arms to face Jasper. "I wont hurt Alice, Jasper can I at least see her face when she tells me what is going on" she calmly stated.

I focused my attention of Alice's thoughts hoping something would be revealed. But as usual she was keeping her thoughts hidden with the translation of the American anthem into Spanish and then into German.

_Edward you're going to like this_ she teased causing me to growl. _Oh relax! You big suck_

"Alice tell me what is going on with my daughter"

"I have to wait for Emmett and Rosalie first since their involved" _You wish you were cool enough Eddie to have visions_ she giggled.

"Alice I want to know what's wrong with my daughter!" Bella let out a low menacing growl causing Jasper to move once again in front of Alice.

_Edward keep your wife away from mine… her emotions are going haywire and I will forcefully if necessary stop her from attacking my wife _he growled causing me to pull Bella back protectively around my side.

"Jasper if your wife would tell us what was going on then their would be no need for her anger" I snapped. He narrowed his eyes and slightly shifted into a protective stanch over Alice, I followed.

"Wow, what with all the tension?" he stopped to look at Jasper and me. _Edward what the hell is going on?_ I shook my head.

"Alice he is here now tell me what the hell is going on!" I hissed still protectively holding mine and Bella's ground until Jasper settled.

"Well I know there powers" she stuck out her tongue. "And here's the best part, you get to see them when we get home… Poor Esme!" she sighed hoping into the car.


	14. Chapter 14: Emmett's stupidity and Chaos

Emmett's POV

Man… this is cool! My little buddy has powers! He probably has my incredible strength or maybe he can move things with his mind! Now that would be cool! If he had that man when he started high school the trouble we could get into! Poor Rosie she wouldn't be able to control us.

"Come on Alice! Tell me!" I whined giving her my infamous puppy dog eyes and pout. This always works for Rose.

Edward laughed _It works on your wife buddy so watch it! I could make her jump in bed with me in an instant. _I laughed and was rewarded from the reaction I wanted from Edward which was a low growl. _Your to easy Eddie, grow some balls, you know I wouldn't do anything to Bella_ this caused him to relax and turn his attention back to a mad Bella.

"Can we discuss this somewhere besides the school parking lot!" Jasper pleaded sending a wave of calm over us.

We all agreed and now were situated on the side of the highway in the forest because Alice fore saw some bad of her news coming.

"So here is the news! My little girl, which I am so proud of because she is my daughter and all she can control the elements! Henry can heal which makes total sense being Esme and Carlisle child! Emmett you will like this! Your son is totally and completely yours, he scared the crap out of Esme today. He can become invisible and decided to scare Esme. And Bella, Marie can use her mind to move thing." Alice giggled.

Brandon! He is so my son, no matter what people say! Invisibility! Man imagine all the fun with that one! But my thoughts were interrupted.

"There is one problem now; our children are probably one of the strongest vampires out there. And since we were already a large coven full of powers, we have to be careful of the Volturi because they would wipe us out. Even though the book said it would happen, we would like to postpone it as long as possible" She was serious when she said this, not a moment of humor was shown. Someone would threaten my family? Especially my son and wife, I growled at this causing Edward to do the same due to my thoughts. Jasper followed probably from the emotions both me and Edward were releasing.

"Alice can I please go see my daughter! And how do you know my daughter can control things with her mind?" Bella asked poking her head around Edward's body. I laughed causing Rose to smack me over the head. I gave her a dumb look. She shook her head and I shrugged turning back to the conversation.

"She picked up Esme and was giggling as Esme was flying through the air" Alice giggled. Oh man this day was awesome! _Ahaha Edward you got a handful! What you going to do_ I teased causing him to crouch low. He turned to face me and in an instant he was in the air hurling towards me. His teeth catching the light reflected through the trees. But I moved causing him to hit the ground with a thud and get back up. _Missed me Missed me now you got to kiss me… Actually Eddie don't cause that is gay_ I teased ready for him to pounce once more.

He growled and pounced towards me unfortunately hitting me right in the stomach which caused me to fly backward into a tree.

"EDWARD STOP IT NOW" Bella screamed from where she was standing. _Ahaha your in the doghouse_

"You don't know what Rose is thinking right now do you" he shot back. "Cause I am not as bad as you, At least I will be getting lucky tonight" he patted my shoulder going back over to Bella, he dazzeled her causing her knees to collapse sending herself into his arms _You think your special don't you! Watch this_ I smiled at Rose walking over to her; arms wide waiting to embrace her, and my best dazzeling smile.

"Rosie baby, come give daddy a hug" I said and was slapped across the face. "Rose that hurt now kiss it better" I said turning my face to the side waiting for those kisses on the cheek. But I was wrong she huffed off heading back to the jeep. Both Jasper and Edward were on the ground laughing while Bella and Alice were giving me evil glares.

"Wait Rose!" I ran off after her.

Bella's POV

Edward got off Emmett and walked over to me. I was so pissed at him! Why did he decide of all times to wrestle with Emmett? Our daughter was at home using Esme as a stuff toy just throwing her randomly around the house! He tilted his head slightly and gave me that crocked grin. Even though I may be made of granite my knees gave out and I fell right into his awaiting arms. How could I be mad at this perfect creature? And he was mine!

He kissed me on the nose a murmur words of apology. I smiled and turned my attention to see Emmett try to dazzle Rose out of her anger state. He had his arms wide and a grin spread across his face. "Rosie baby, come give daddy a hug" he cooed causing Rose to smack him across the face. "Rose that hurt now kiss it better" he turned his face to the side and instead of receiving a kiss she stormed off with him retreating after her. Edward and Jasper were rolling on the floor holding their sides.

"Lets go, I want to see my baby" Alice said running off in the same direction as Emmett and Rose.

"Bella do you want to run?" Edward said pulling himself up from the ground. I nodded and took off. But before I was able to take another step, Edward had pulled me to his chest. " I was thinking maybe I could give you a ride. I miss not having you on my back" he smiled effortlessly placing me on his back. I wrapped my legs around him tight and snuggled my face in between his shoulder blades. I did this when I was human and he still loved it to this day.

He took off the wind was ruffling his hair and mine, he effortlessly jumped over fallen trees and jumped over the river. We made it back just before we heard the jeep coming up the road.

Edward placed me on the ground and pulled me close to his side as we prepared to see what was going on in the house. I don't think it would be a sight that would be happy.

*****The End*** ( Im kidding it would be very mean to keep you guys from seeing what was happening to poor Esme… So review please!)**

Shock spread across my face as I saw what was happening in the house. Henry was sitting on the floor clapping his hands as Jessica was growing a tree in the middle of the house. Brandon was disappearing and reappearing in different spots and Marie was lifting objects up and throwing them at the fireplace. They were all giggling. When everyone pilled into the house gasps were released!

**(There that is the mess that has happened review and I will add more to this on going story)**


	15. Chapter 15: No place like the present

Emmett's perspective

*Because the children were so small when they started out I could have fun with their powers due to age, so I am making them a little older so that you can have a lot of fun with them. I'm sure you will appreciate it :D….. Unfortunately people due to the lack of reviews… and I love reviews I will be asking for at least 10 reviews per chapter.. it will keep me motivated and inspired… so send me reviews with ideas of what you would like to see or for me to clear up :D

"Marie, no! Stop please!" Esme called from the kitchen were she was trying to stop Jessica from growing a tree in the middle of the living room. Alice ran and grabbed Jessica from her place.

"Jessica, don't do that!" Alice cooed. "It's not polite to make a mess of a house" Jasper cam over and picked Jessica up out of Alice's hands and put her on his shoulders.

"Hey buddy come give dad a hug!" I bent down looking around to see where my son was 'hiding' I was hit from the side and looked up to see my son hovering over me giggling at his attack. I grinned picking him up and throwing him over the shoulder causing him to squeak with delight. I grinned like a mad man and took off with my child out side to play with his power.

"Emmett be careful with him!" Rose screamed from the house.

"Daddy, watch me" he grinned as I placed him on the ground. I squatted down at him and right before my eyes he disappeared. I leaned further in and felt something whack me right on the forehead. "Daddy can you find me he giggled" his laughs became distant.

I breathed in deeply concentrating on a smell very similar to my Rosie. It was almost a mixture of lilies and butterscotch. I took off running in that direction sometimes hearing little laughs. I slowed down once I reached the forest's edge and waited. When no sound came I ventured onward into the bushes.

"Brandon, buddy come out" I called after trying to find him for what seemed like hours "Brandon come out, your scaring your dad" I called. I spun around listening for any little sound that would hint to his location. I heard a twig snap and I spun around just as Brandon came around a tree. I picked him up throwing him onto my shoulders. He laughed patting me head and we headed home.

"Momma" Brandon cried as we reached the house. Rose was out of the house within less than a second and pulling Brandon from my shoulders.

"How's my little ghost?" she crushed him to her. Kissing his cheeks and his head she went and sat on the porch swing.

"Momma did you see what I can do?" he giggled.

"Yes mommy did, but you shouldn't do that to Grandma, its not very nice" she tried to say sternly but she couldn't. She was putty in his hands. She had finally gotten what she wanted out of life. A husband and child, though she may have wanted to be human she was given the chance to have two out of three of her wishes. I sat down be side her gathering the two most important things to me in my arms.

There was nothing I would change. I had a beautiful wife and a son that when he was older would become my best friend in school. Imagine the pranks we could pull! As well from what the legends said my boy would never be alone. He would be with the woman with the long curly bronze hair, that's if Edward would stop being a prude.

"I'm not a prude!" a voice yelled from inside.

Alice POV

"Jazz" I called from the bathroom. He came to the door and leaned up against the frame. I turned to look at him. "Do you want to go shopping with me?" I turned back and began fixing my hair.

"Alice, can't you take Bella?" he wined stepping and sitting in my makeup chair.

"I would but Edward's going to say no since he hasn't had much time with Bella and Marie" I sighed and continued playing with my hair.

"_Mom, can we just go already! There's a sale I don't want to miss!" Jessica called from the stairs. She was playing with her hair trying to get it just right. She was wearing a white knit sweater, light wash skinny jeans with white leg warmers over top. She had on a pair of pumps._

"_I'm coming, I'm coming" I yelled running down the stairs. I grabbed the keys to the porch when Jessica stopped me._

"_I'm driving today" she smirked pulling the keys to her red corvette out of her purse._

I squealed! Jasper looked at me like I was crazy, then realizing I had just had a vision. He rolled his eyes. "Do I want to know?" he teased.

"My daughter has a sense of style! And she is going to be my shopping buddy!" I grabbed his arms jumping up and down.

A feeling of calm washed over me causing me to smack jasper "I refuse to be calm!" I said. Then a feeling of lust and love traveled. "Okay that I accept" I jumped into his arms and began attacking his neck with kisses.

Esme POV

Carlisle is working late again. I sighed picking up Henry and sitting down on the couch with a book to read.

"Mommy, why are you sad?" he poked my cheek. I looked down and smiled.

"I'm not sad, I just wished your father was here, that's all" I kissed his cheek and flipped open to where I left off.

"I am here" he poked my cheek again. I set the book down beside me knowing I wasn't going to get to read with Henry here. "Is that enough"

I smiled pulling him closer, "Yes it is, but wouldn't you want your father to be here to?"

"Yes I want daddy! But I want you to mommy"

"Then what should we do to pass the time?" I poked his noise causing him to giggle.

"I want to cook!" he laughed. I picked him up and made our way to a kitchen that I had a lot to learn about.

Edward's POV

Marie was snuggled against Bella's chest sleeping and I was curled behind Bella watching our little princess sleep. "Thank you, for everything" I kissed her hair.

"Your welcome, but for what?" she asked snuggling deeper into Marie's hair.

"For all of this, for letting me become a father, and a husband. You have made me the happiest man alive"

Although Bella could blush she had found another way to show embarrassment which was fidgeting. She began to play with our daughter's hair. Marie would grow up to be another spitting image of my Bella. She was perfect in every way. She had the same smell as her mother with a hint of something else it reminded me of a smell I like as a human, I think it was honey

"What is the house in Ireland like?" she whispered from behind Marie's hair.

"Beautiful, our room looks out into the forest and its very cozy with a fire place" I pulled a piece of hair from her face and wrapped my arms tighter around Bella and touched Marie's cheek.

This is the only place I would ever want to be.


	16. Chapter 16 something special

Chapter 16

Bella's POV

Edward's arms were wrapped around me holding me tightly to his chest as I played with the soft curls of Marie's hair. She was growing so fast, too fast for my liking. I wanted the little girl I had gotten the first day with the short bronze ringlets dangling around her ears, the chubby cheeks and fingers. Though she had the features of a human baby she still had the inhumanly beauty that came with being a vampire baby.

Now she slept in my arms while I rested in Edward's embrace. Although him and I could not sleep at night my head would fill with images almost dream-like. Images of my family; my sisters, my brothers, my nice, my nephews my husband and my daughter, we would be out in the sun showing what we truly were, the children barely shinning in the sun but they glowed of true beauty.

Marie's eyes were closed her steady breathing and the sweet scent of her filling my lungs. I did not hunger for her like one would, for her blood had a trace of an unknown hint. It could be almost compared to werewolves except it did not make me gag but make me feel pleasant.

"What are you thinking love?" Edward whispered in my ear shifting to peer over me at our daughter. He shifted the ringlets that covered Marie's face and picked her up placing her on his chest. He stroked her cheek as she slept on his chest. Her hands moved placing one hand on his cheek. Edward gasped. I shifted in the bed sniffing for any danger that could come to my small family.

"Its alright love" he soothed placing his hand on my back. I slowly sank back and turned to face him. He smiled and I lay back beside him facing my daughter.

"What's wrong?" I asked turning back to see my daughter still asleep on his chest unaware of my action. He lifted her small hand and placed it on my cheek.

I gasped as my eyes saw colors so vibrant that it would seem a dream. Images of Edward and I filled her mind. He took her hand off my cheek and smiled at me. "It would seem our daughter is now expressing her unique way of speaking" he chuckled stirring Marie.

A little noise came from her as she buried her head into Edward's chest. He lifted his left arm, which was free and rubbed her back. He hushed her and she rubbed her head further into is chest and sighed. She raised her head, her eyes still closed full of sleep as she yawned in Edward's face.

I giggled at his reaction when she yawned in his face. His face twisted in confusing from the reaction, it must have been a while since he had seen that reaction from someone.

She rolled off his chest into my waiting arms "Momma!" she squealed as she launched her arms around me.

"Good morning sweetheart" I smiled at her as her large doe eyes widen with excitement. She twisted in my arms and turned to face Edward "Daddy!" she launched herself at him and he caught her smiling at her.

"Good morning princess how are you?"

"Well" she smiled. She had Edward's perfect grammar. "Can I see Brandon?" she smiled at Edward and I.

"Of course you can Marie" he smiled placing her on the ground and she took off out of the room.

"Will she be okay?" I asked ready to follow her.

"She will be, Esme was outside the room waiting to take her to see the other children" he rolled over to face me. Brushing some hair from my face he pulled me closer to him.. "Bella, my Bella, I love you so much" he kissed my hair wrapping his arms tighter around me.

"And I" I smiled and turned to face him. I kissed his cheek and rolled to get out of bed. His iron embrace tightened around me.

"Where do you think your going Miss" he whispered sending shivers down my spine.

"It is Mrs. Cullen to you" I stuck out my tongue and jumped to get out of the bed. Before I was able to run to the bathroom he grabbed my legs and flipped me over his back. "Edward!" I screeched as he headed to the door with me flung still over his back.

"He stomped out of the room, and turned to head down the flight of stairs down to Alice's and Rosalie's rooms. He opened Alice's room to find both Alice and Rosalie flung over their husbands back in the same stay of dressing as me. I was wearing a blue silk night down and Alice was wearing the same one in green and Rosalie in red. Edward placed me down as they did with their wives and tied a matching scarf around each of our eyes, then through us back over their shoulders.

"Boys are we ready?" Emmett cheered as he headed out the door while Alice was still giggling over Jaspers.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper ran through the front door and into the forest which I guess due to the over powering smell of pine and oak. After what an eternity Edward stopped and placed me down on the ground. Turning me around he undid the scarf and I was stunned at what I saw. There was a spring and a small cabin situated in the middle of the clearing. The sun was shinning brightly and not a cloud in the sky.

Edward stepped away from me and went to stand beside Emmett and Jasper who were smiling widely.

"Ladies, we brought you here today so that you could relax and enjoy the last bit of time here in America for a while." Emmett started.

"We appreciate so much you do for us every day and are so thankful that you gave us the chance to be parents" Jasper continued.

"So we are sending you here while Jasper, Emmett, and I pack the house. Esme and the children will come later to relax with you but we wanted you ladies to enjoy the peace before your darling children come. There is a cabin which is filled with the items you will need today and the spring is their for your enjoyment. We love you all very much and all we want is to see our ladies happy" Edward finished nodding his head and walking over to me "I love you" he whispered pulling me to his chest and kissing my forehead and running into the forest with the rest of the men before I could speak.

"Girls are you excited!" Alice squealed and the three of us took off towards the cabin laughing and squealing as we ran. Rose through open the door stopped dead. Alice and I ran into her knocking us to the ground.

"Rose what?" Alice asked and looked up and gasped. I followed her gaze the large room that had three antique Grecian couches with a small table in front of each with different flowers on front of them.

I walked over the white couch sitting down and looking into the freesia's to find a note.

_Isabella,_

_My beautiful Bella, I hope these flowers please you for they remind me of you as I write this note and the beautiful flowers are all I can smell. I love you my Bella everyday and I thank you for the beautiful child you have given me. She is the spiting image of you, a reminder of the angel god has given me. _

_I love you for everyday of forever_

_Edward_


	17. Chapter 17: Last minute fu

I apologies to all my fans about the delay in writing I promise to pick it back up with exams and stuff I wasn't able to and I got side tracked with family issues which I am happy to announce that my boyfriend of three years has proposed to me over the Christmas break… so I am in a very romantic mood so enjoy the happy chapters of Ill follow you into the dark

Chapter 17

I looked up to see Alice and Rose sprawled on their chairs reading notes presumably from their husbands. Rose had a single rose in her hand under her nose while reading the letter. She had a wide smile on her face and when finished her eyes glazed over into a dream like look. She placed her nose into the Rose and giggled a single giggle to herself.

Alice was lying on her stomach with her feet bent and moving back and forth. She had started to make a crown of daisies out of the ones Jasper had given her. She was humming a tune to herself.

"Bella, our men truly needed lessons in flattering a woman from Edward" Rosalie said looking up to meet my gaze. I nodded, as much as I loved Emmett he was truly a over grown little boy at heart and defiantly needed the help of my husband.

"Not Jasper, he is a truly a poet when it comes to writing his feelings" she sighed finishing the daisy crown and placing it atop her head.

"Why daises?" Rose questioned leaning forward ready for a possible girl talk.

"Because like daisies they are wild and strong, and no matter what, they bring a smile to peoples faces" Alice smiled and I nodded in agreement. "What did Emmett say? Don't tell me" she laughed "A Rose for a Rose" she giggled trying to imitated Emmett's voice.

"No he didn't actually he was very creative" she picked up the note and began to read "I give you this rose not for the beauty it holds but for the love I share for you, a single red rose represents my eternal love to you baby" she placed the note back down and smiled.

"Wow" was all I could say. She smiled looking back up and picking up the rose and bring it back to her face.

"What about you Bella?" Rose asked

"Nothing really, he basically said that the freesia's reminded him of me and how his love for me will never fall for his angel" I smiled ducking my head because I could not blush I had learned another way of expressing embarrassment.

"That's cute" Alice said getting up out of her chair and walking to the table and returning with three boxes. One was blue and the others were green and red. She placed the colors in front of us the blue in front of me, I began to open it.

I moved back the tissue to see white fabric, I pulled it out to see a bikini top. I groaned and threw it back in the box. I placed the box on the coach and fell back. For once I would love to have a modest outfit.

"Bella!" Alice scolded when I stood up placing the box down. "You should appreciate expensive clothing. Now put it on and lets go out to the spring" she picked up the box tossing it to me. I pouted and changed. The bikini would have been nice on anyone who could handle the little fabric. It was strapless and the bottom was white with dark blue ribbons holding the front and the back together.

I grabbed a fuzzy blue robe on the back of the door and joined Alice and Rose out side. Alice had a bright yellow one piece bathing suit with the sides cut out. Rose wore a green bikini strapless like mine but had a black bow in the middle and the bottoms were black.

"Oh Bella just drop the robe and come" Alice waved and I reluctantly dropped it and hurried over to her. Taking mine and Roses hands we began to run to the spring screaming as we jumped into it.

The warmth was pleasant against my cold skin. Being able to swim underneath the surface for long periods of time was an interesting experience.

"Momma!" I spun around to see Marie running towards me in a bale bathing suit. It was a one piece with a little pink skirt surrounding the bottom. She had a pink ribbon in her hair that was held back in two braids. She ran towards me launching herself into my arms.

"Hello sweetheart, momma missed you" I kissed her cheek.

"I missed you to, daddy and uncle Emm were fighting at the house and I stopped them" she giggled. I looked at her curiously and she continued "I picked daddy and uncle Emm up and held them above the ground until they promise they wouldn't fight anymore" she smiled and I laughed at her spinning her around and placing a pair of pink water wings on her arms.

I looked around to see Jessica in a similar bathing suit as Marie but in a purple. Alice had her on her back with her arms around her neck. Rosalie was leaning on the edge of the spring talking to Brandon as he played with hair. Esme was slipping into the water with Henry on her hip. Brandon and Henry were wearing black swimming trunks with a red shirt. Esme placed henry on her shoulders and began to swim. Esme was wearing a simple black one piece bathing suit.

We spent the rest of the day laughing and playing with the children until we heard.

"Canon ball!" I looked up to see Emmett, Edward and Jasper jumping over the cliff edge. When they hit the water I had to turn my back to protect Marie from the after splash. The wave hit carrying me and Marie across the spring.

Two arms came around my waist pulling me to the body. I turned to see Edward smiling as he touched Marie's face and kissed my cheek.

"The house is packed up and we can leave tomorrow" he smiled taking Marie from me and placing her on his shoulders. "Now Marie let's show momma your special talent" he laughed and within seconds Emmett and Jasper were high in the air.

"What the- Marie put me down" Emmett yelled from about 20 feet in the air.

"Marie, hunny can you put your uncle down" Rose called from where she was swimming.

"Okay" she giggled and threw him into the air and he dropped back down like a ton of bricks.

"Marie can you put me down to, nicely please" Jasper asked from where he was hanging in the sky. Marie nodded and slowly lowered Jasper down next to Alice and Jessica.

The day continued like this with everyone goofing around spending the last amount of time possible in an area we liked so much.

Marie and the other children began to fall asleep we placed them in the cabin to sleep while we spent some time as adults. Carlisle came to join us after his last shift at the hospital.

"This is so relaxing" Carlisle said as he slid into the water next to Esme. We floated around watching the sunset over the tree tops.

"Ladies get on your husband's shoulders" Alice yelled pushing Jasper under the water. I turned around to Edward and he ducked under the water coming in between my legs lifting me out of the water causing me to squeal. I looked to see everyone had done what alice wanted.

"Okay so were going to play a little game called chicken. The men with hold us ladies on their shoulders while we try to shove them off. Men play nicely and no cheating. Bella and Rosalie are first"

Edward and Emmett swam to the center and me and Rose placed our hands on our shoulders. "Bella your going down" she smirked then shoved me back. Edward grabbed my thighs to support the shove Rose sent.

I grabbed her wrist_ Edward swim backwards quickly_ I thought to him and he swam causing Rose to fly forward into the water. I laughed and Edward fell backwards sending me under the water with him. When I surfaced again he grabbed both my cheeks and kissed me.

Alice and Esme went next and Alice won due to her psychic abilities.

"Bella be careful Alice is good at this game" Emmett warned as he sat with Rose in his lap. I smiled at Alice and positioned myself in front of her.

I'm going to trick her I thought. I thought about pushing her back but when we started I pulled her forward sending her flying forward but Jasper was ready for this and caught her. I grabbed her arms and pulled her sideways as Edward followed my motion.

Within seconds both me and Alice fell of our husbands shoulders and I surfaced to see Jasper and Edward wrestling in the water. I couldn't help but laugh causing Edward to stop and swim over to me and pulling me to his chest.

We spent some more time talking and laughing about the cute things our children did and we packed up heading back to the house.

I held Marie to my chest as Edward held me to his. He began running at slow pace back to the house not to affect Marie.

We tucked her into her bed giving her a stuffed animal Edward thought very amusing; a mountain lion.

We went back to our bedroom and I striped from my clothes and climbed into bed with Edward following.

Tomorrow we left… and started brand new


	18. Chapter 18 perfect

Chapter 18

Edward's POV

"Passports check, Paperwork check…." Alice said as she went down the list of items we would need when we arrived at the airport and immigration. She was bouncing Jessica on her hip running around grabbing Jasper had been able to get us all Irish passports, we were given a reasonable age due to the children and the suspicion if we were younger and traveling with children.

"Alice you have been through that list several times, I think you got every thing" Emmett came down carrying Brandon's diaper bag and Rose's carry-on bags.

"Don't criticize me buddy! If I didn't do this then we would probably leave things behind" she snapped. A small smile played on her lips "Though it might be a good idea if we left you, less damage in the long run" Alice looked over to me _I'd check on Bella if I were you_ and went back up stairs to see if Bella wanted any help with my little princess. I opened the door to our room to see Bella in the air.

"Marie put me down!" Bella yelled as Marie was holding her in the air with her mind. She was half dressed. Bella turned and looked at me "Edward mind if you help" she growled.

I bent down on my knee "Marie, princess lets put momma down okay?" I smiled opening my arms which she ran too, a second later I heard a thumb and looked over to see Bella lying on the floor. She huffed and left the room probably to talk to Alice or Rose "Princess that's not what I meant" I laughed picking her up and placing her on the bed. I grabbed her blue dress and she put her arms up over her head while I slid it down in place.

She jumped off the bed and ran over to the closet. She picked up a hat, bow and some of Bella's jewelry and floated them over to me. "Daddy help!" she pushed them in my face. I laughed backing up. "Daddy which ones?" she came over to me.

I gave a look at the items and grabbed the little sun hat and placed it on her head. I wrapped the blue ribbon around her hat and tied it in a bow. Grabbing Bella's pearls that Bella wouldn't mind her borrowing placed it over her head. I picked her up and placed her back on the bed going to the closet grabbing her little sandals.

She look beautiful, spiting image of her mother minus the bronze colored hair. She launched herself into my arms and we left to go down stairs.

"Wow Edward if I didn't know any better I would think you were gay" Emmett joked as I kissed Bella and passed her, her finally dressed daughter.

"What are you talking about Emm?" Bella asked shifting Marie to her hip as she walk over to Alice to take Jessica from her as she finished making up her dipper bag.

"Oh just Edward's canny ability to dress women. He put Bella's outfit together and dressed his 'princess' in something Alice would pick out" Emmett laughed sitting back in the chair. _Maybe Bella is a cover up to hide the fact that you need a man in your life_ he joked

I launched myself at him flipping over the couch pinning him to the ground. I snarled at him. _You know Edward by flipping out at that comment it makes me that much more certain about your sexuality. Ahaha Sexuality…. It's a funny word_. I punched him sending his head through the hardwood flooring.

"Enough boys I want to be able to come back to this house eventually so stop while your ahead" Esme hollered as she came down the stairs.

"Emmett, I am not gay, unlike you I happen to know what flatters my woman to show off their true beauty" I smirked walking over to Bella and kissing her. Emmett sneered at me then grabbed Brandon and headed out to the jeep.

The airport was a bit of a challenge, the security gave Bella and I trouble about or daughter and the age we were. Even though our passports said that Bella was twenty-two and I was twenty-four their thoughts were judgmental.

"Miss can I see your paperwork " _Hmm lets see if I can find anyway to keep her here, maybe convince her on my break…._ He smiled at her and checked over mine_ stupid, fucking jerk, gets the fucking beauty…_ he gave me a fake smile "Your daughter is quite the beautiful child" _aww damn it she comes with baggage, maybe one night stand would be sufficient._

"Yes she is" I replied pulling Bella closer to me and giving him a stern look. I saw him gulp at my reaction and passed the paperwork back and sent us on. The rest of security went like this with mixture of thoughts wanting for Bella or myself.

We were halfway on the way to Ireland when I picked up on one of the other children's thoughts, Brandon's I believed, _Maybe M wants to play with me, or maybe talk…. Uncle E and Aunty B might let me come over there. _ I smiled at his way of talking to Bella. I heard the small patter of feet come up the isle.

"Aunty B, Uncle E can I talk to M?" Brandon asked poking his head over my arm to look at Marie who was sitting on Bella's lap asleep.

"I think she is sleeping sweetie, what about later on?" Bella answered smiling down at him.

"Oh okay" he pouted turning to head back to his seat. But he turned back around "Can I sit here until she wakes up?" I laughed at his persistence and nodded. He climbed over to Marie's seat and sat looking up at Marie from Bella's lap. He yawned and leaned down against Bella's side falling asleep.

"He really is sweet to her isn't he?" Bella smiled up at me. I nodded and remembered when Marie and the other children played when she tripped over an uneven stone she fell and began to cry. Before I could get to her Brandon ran over pulling her against him calming her down. He kissed her cheek and began to laugh as she complained about the stupid ground.

"Yes, they will be great together when they are older" I agreed, I like how I knew her future, she would grow up with the man she was meant to be with, be able to live forever with someone that wouldn't have to be damned.

Marie shifted in her seat and jumped down next to Brandon snuggling up to him. Bella was smiling and turned in her seat to lie across my lap. I stroked her hair as she sighed. Opening her shield way from herself allowing thoughts of us run through her head. Our wedding was one:

_I Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take you Isabella Marie Swan to love and hold for eternity. Before you my life was a moonless night, stuck in the darkness, thinking I would never need anyone. I thought I was complete in myself but when I saw you that first day, I knew I wasn't complete, I have loved you since the first day and will love you forever. I promise to be with you through sickness and in health, to cherish and hold you forever._

_I slid the ring on her finger kissing her hand, before she placed it back by her side. _

_I Isabella Marie Swan take you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be my husband with knowing that I would never need anyone else. You are my reason for my existence, I was meant to find you and love you forever. I promise to cherish you and love you with all that I am even after death. _

_She raised my hand sliding the ring on my finger and held it in hers. " I love you" I mouthed and she replied the same back_

She played the whole wedding and reception in her head to me until the plane arrived.

Brandon and Marie were still asleep so I picked up Marie while Bella picked up Brandon passing him to Rose who had the same thoughts I did about how cute they would be together when they were older.

We collected some of the luggage, which we left behind while the rest was shipped to the new house. The cars would be sent over later. A man was standing outside the terminal with a sign saying 'Cullen'. He was wearing a suit, looking professioal. Carlisle walked up to him shaking his hand and talked to him about the ride out.

The car ride took three hours before we pulled into the driveway of our new home.

Bella's POV

We pulled into the driveway to see four houses in a courtyard. The car pulled out and we stepped out in awe. Edward took my hand leading me towards the house on the far right. The house was older looking, white with a black roof and shudders, it had a large porch in the front protected with a second roof. It had a large railing surrounding the porch with a swinging bench in the left corner. Edward pulled me to the pathway and opened the little black metal gate before picking me up into his arms and carrying Marie and me across the threshold. I giggled as he opened the glass door carrying us inside. He set us down before giving us the grand tour. The house was quite open, unlike the historic look to the outside of the house the inside was renovated, many walls had been knocked down giving the house an open feeling. The floors were done in a dark cherry wood and the walls were an off-white, the curtains are a deep red and the furniture was white, centered around a stone fire place. The living room was situated on the left side of the house while a small kitchen was situated in behind the living room. On the left side of the room there was a dark brown leather chair situated by a book case. Edward's grand piano was there by the big bay window. Sunlight flooded into the house bringing a warm feeling to the house. Their was a winding staircase in the far left corner that went up to a hallway that looked down on the main floor. I carried Marie upstairs there were four room on that floor then a small staircase that continued up to another floor. The first door opened into a regular bathroom, probably for show. I walked to the next door and opened it to find a pink room. There was a small day bed across from a large window that looked out into the front yard of the house. Stuffed animals and pillows filled the bed. Her closet was filled with dresses and outfits.

Marie jumped out of my arms and climbed into the white chair by the window grabbed a book by the chair.

Edward squeezed my hand and kept leading me. "The other two rooms are guest rooms" he nodded to the two unopened doors and led me to the next flight of stairs. There was one door at the top of the stairs I opened it and went in to see a gorgeous room almost identical to the room we stayed in on Esme Isle. It was white with shelves and shelves of music and books. My old rocking chair sat in the corner. I opened a set of double doors into a large closet laughing at probably Alice's doing. The bed had a large red comforter.

"I love you" I kissed his cheek while he wrapped his arms around me. This was a new start.


	19. Chapter 19 edward makeover

Lol im getting back into the swing of writing…. Im on vacation in vermont with my family and newly made fiancé and the weather is terrible for skiing so you can thanks the ice, cold and wind for my constant updating

Here is my new years eve present to you… send me reviews please!

Chapter 19

"Edward this is beautiful!" I wondered deeper into the room. Touching the silk comforter, soft to the touch. The ceiling wasn't very high with made it more homey. The floor was a white carpet, which my feet sank into. I walked over to the door adjacent from the bed opening it to walk out onto a balcony. Two black patio chairs were placed out there with red pillows thrown onto of the white cushion. A small table sat between them, the metal frame had delicate detailing. The view was incredible the view was the looking to the south of the house into the forest, the sun was starting to set, and the hills behind the forest blocked the last of the suns rays making the view even more spectacular.

Edward's hands came around my waist pulling me back into the chair with him. I smiled back at him. "How did you find this place?" I asked still looking out at the view.

"Esme did, she was originally going to get a large house for all of us to live in but when the children came she thought it would be best if we lived apart while they grew up. She found these four snuggled back from society, they once were owned by wealthy men who inherited money from their families, they were all drinking buddies, and wanted a place away from the hectic city where they could smoke cigars and through grand parties." He bushed his fingers along my cheek. He told me of stories of the men and their wives. The houses were all built with a widower's peak at the top of the house so that the wives and children could look out to wait for the men to return.

"Momma! Uncle Jazzy and Aunty Ali is here!" Marie came running through the door, jumping up and down. "They brought Jessica, can we play dress up?" I nodded then laughed lowering my shield for Edward _If she didn't look like us I wouldn't believe she was my daughter. She defiantly didn't receive my hatred of fashion._ Edward laughed and got up to pick Marie up throwing her onto his back. I went to the closet quickly to grab some of the hats and scarves Alice insisted I should have, and brought them down to Marie's room. I laughed at what she had already done to the room. There had been a white board placed on the wall that reached from the ceiling to the ground. She had drawn already pictures on it of the family. There was a picture of all the adults which she had written the names below. There was another picture of Brandon and her and a separate picture of Jessica, Henry and her. She had drawn other pictures of butterflies, ponies and rainbows.

She had taken pictures out of her suitcase and placed them on her side table. There was a picture of her and I sitting on the rocking chair a couple of days after she was left at our front door. She had another picture of her and Edward sitting by the piano as he was fooling around with her and the music. Although she was only physically four years old she had the mental capacity of a six of seven year old. She was only two years old at max truly and I couldn't wait to spend the next years of her life being with her and truly being the wonderful mother Edward thought I could be.

The last picture was one of Edward's and mine wedding. Though I was human when it took place it was a strong memory. I was being twirled around by Edward with one arm wrapped around his neck and the other holding his shoulder, I was laughing and Edward grinning like he had won the lottery. My veil was over my face and Edward's tie was loosened.

I smiled placing the items on her bed and picking the book up of the floor and placing it on the shelf.

I left the room and bent over the railing to see Jessica and Marie giggling and looking through a bag of clothes Jessica probably brought over for them to dress up in since they were identical in size. Alice looked up smiling and I came down the stairway.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" I walked over touching her shoulder and led her to the living room. I sat down In the white chair as she sat on the couched and turned to face me.

"Esme did and incredible job with the house" she remarked picking up a pillow and placing it under her chin.

"Yes she did, I love the colors, I never thought red would be a color I could live with but it works. What about your house?" I asked doing the same and picking up a pillow and placing it across my chest.

"It's similar to this house except the downstairs is reversed and the upstairs isn't as opened and we have a library where Jasper's office is. The colors are woodsy, lots of greens and browns. Jessica's room is so cute, its bright yellow and she has a bed built into the bay window. Her closet is so big of course, she's my daughter after all." She giggled. Her face went blank and she grinned evilly at me. "Bella lets go fine your husband" she jumped up pulling me with her.

Edward's POV (a couple minutes before Alice's vision)

I knocked on Marie's door after Alice and Bella had gone to talk about the others.

"Come in" a loud high pitched giggled from inside the room. I turned the knob and poked my head in. "Daddy! Come play!" Marie said jumping off her bed and running over to me. She grabbed my hand dragging me into the room. She pulled me over to her bed and pushed me on it. "Now daddy, lets make you pretty" she climbed on the bed with a brush and started to brush my hair.

"Marie hunny no, I don't think so" I said standing up. Both Jessica and Marie got up and cornered me behind the door.

"Now Uncle Eddie we can make this difficult or easy" Jessica said picking up some lipstick and what look to be sparkles.

Bella's POV

Alice and I raced up the stairs to Marie's room. She opened the door and I peered in to see a very scared Edward covered in lipstick and sparkles. His already disheveled hair was now in many elastics and braids. He had a bow tied around his head and Marie was in the middle of painting his toe nails hot pink.

I bursted into laughter while Edward was looking at me for help. "Mommy, Aunty B, does he look pretty!" Jessica popped up from behind Edward she had a scarf, which she began to put on him.

"Oh yes Jessie, he looks amazing!" I giggled running up to our room to grab the camera. I returned and yelled to Edward "Aww aren't you cute!" he met my face with a pleading look and I snapped the picture then showing Alice.

"Perfect" Alice giggled and we left to go back downstairs. "Oh Rose wants to have a movie night for the kids tonight, Esme and Carlisle said they would babysit while we hunt because they are hunting right now and Henry is at Rose and Emmett's.

"That's very nice of them" I commented while I headed to the fridge in search of something. Esme had come up to the houses a week or so ago to get everything ready. She said there was a snack for us there. I opened the fridge and laughed at the jug of deer blood. I grabbed two glasses and poured one for Alice and I.

"Thanks" she leaned over the island. "So how are things with you and Edward?" she took a sip and her eyes brightened almost instantly.

"There good, he's such a good father and husband, I couldn't ask for any better. How's Jasper?"

"Good, good, I think he really likes being a father, he is so careful around her, he is so protective of her. You should see him when he tucks her in a bed he reads her a story and curls up beside her until she falls asleep, tucks her in, gives her a kiss and turns the lights low. Jess had a nightmare a couple nights ago and before I could get up he was there wiping her tears." She smiled then looked downward.

"I know what you mean, Edward when he puts her to bed he is constantly humming her new songs, he was singing her a mixture of my lullaby and a tune of his own. He thinks of her as his little princess" I laughed.

"I was talking to Rose and Esme about this and each of the men have come up with nicknames for their kids; Carlisle calls Henry 'little man', Emmett calls Brandon 'Monkey' Jasper calls Jessica 'Angel' and I guess Edward called Marie 'Princess'" Alice laughed shaking her head "Emmett wanted to give Brandon the nickname 'Buba' but Rose smacked him for it. Apparently it is acceptable"

"Edward and I were thinking about that book earlier, the legends and such, do you think they will end up together like it says?" I asked taking another sip and peering around the room, listening to the children upstairs.

"Yes, I've already seen it. No one will treat each other better then they will for each other. I saw them all, I saw them dating, I saw them propose, and I saw them get married" Alice smiled and turned around to see a clean Edward come downstairs with Marie in one hip and Jessica on the other.

"Now Alice the next time you come over with the plan to have my daughter and yours conspire against me I wont be very happy" he said passing Jessica off to Jasper who had just entered.

"What?" Jasper laughed throwing Jessica in the air. Edward explained what happened and Jasper gave Marie and his daughter a high five.

"Rose called, its time to meet up for the children's party" Jasper said walking over to Alice a kissing the top of her head. I took Marie from Edward and he went upstairs to grab the over night bag for Marie.

I walked out and locked the door behind me and actually for the first time looked at the area around. Since we were the house on the far right to the left I saw another white house like ours but with white shutters rather than our black. The door was a vibrant red. The other houses were brick with large columns. Edward explained the one brick house next to us with the white door was Alice's and Jasper's house. Esme and Carlisle's house with the other white one and Rose and Emmett's was the other brick house with the black door.

We walked across the courtyard to Rose's house which was on the far left from our house. Jasper opened the door and I walked in and gasped. The house was modern, full or rich colors and lots of room. There was two staircases going up to the second floor from the foyer. There was a full dinning room and in the living room their was a huge tv which Emmett was flipping through the channels. Rose came out of the kitchen with an apron on and hot cookies were on it. I put Marie down and Rose bent down so that the children could have a cookie.

"Rose I love the apron, very authentic" Alice commented as Rosalie spun. She nodded picking up Brandon and carrying him back to the kitchen. The kitchen was granite with stainless steel appliances. I came back from the kitchen to see all the boys sitting on the couch watching TV.

I shock my head while Edward pulled me onto his lap. We quickly chatted about the houses, Esme told me the house that was hers was renovated back to its original standing, the furniture that would have been in the house when they were built where placed in the house.

"Ladies are we ready?" Alice poked her head up from Jasper's chest. I nodded and said my goodbyes to Esme, Carlisle and Marie. Edward told Esme everything possible to do with Marie if she gets upset and to call if anything happens.

I jumped on Edward's back and we ran into the back of the houses into the forest.

"Lets find us an irritable bear!" Emmett cheered. I laughed and Edward took the lead.


	20. Chapter 20 teasing the prey

Chapter 20

The pack was slowly circled the unsuspecting deer. Inching closer to the deer its head sprang up looking for the danger. It backed up from the stream, the wolves inched closer to the animal. The alpha wolf inched closer to the deer that was now cornered against the cliff wall. The deer's eyes were wide with fright the blood was pounding rapidly through the veins. The wolf snarled, teeth bared he lunged at the deer.

With a flash Edward gracefully leaped from the branch he was crouched on, the power of his lung was memorizing, he leapt with grace, teeth bared, hands stretched out in front closing around the alpha wolf. One fluid motion the wolf fell to the ground, it struggled but it was no use against Edward's strength.

He snapped the neck and began drinking from him. The other wolves gathered, circling Edward debating weather to attack the predator that entered. There were five others, the others casually sitting on the branches of the tree jumped to the ground causing the wolves to turn around. The wolves lunged Rose, Jasper and Alice quickly snapped their necks and drank from them. Emmett felt the need to play with his food picking it up and hurling it, running and catching it before it hit the ground. He reminded me of a discovery channel show about killer whales and how they would play with the seals before eating. When the wolf started to cower from Emmett he sighed and jumped to finish the kill.

The last wolf stood their backing up against the cliff snarling in fear. The others crowed around it. "Bella are you coming?" Rose called looking over her shoulder to me who was casually sitting on the branch swinging my legs.

"Yeah I guess, I kind of feel bad for torturing the poor animal, but it could be worse it could be a human" I laughed jumping down as everyone grinned. I swiftly walked over to the animal. Kissing Edward's cheek as I passed by I walked up to the wolf and bent down in front of it.

It snapped at me and I shook my head. "Now, now that's not very nice right?" I reached for his neck, which was in my grasp and snapped it. I bit in to its neck, the blood flowing swiftly into my mouth, the monster in me fully released and I pulled the coarpse closer to me, gulping down every drop. Releasing the corpse I pulled away.

The monster was now full and backed off. My humanity came back and the full reality of what I did came back to me. I sunk on the ground holding myself together. No matter how many times I killed it didn't get easier.

I breathed in quickly and pulled myself from the ground. Edward wrapped his arms around me picking me up. I sobbed into his chest before pushing myself away. "I'm fine" I sniffed turning to pick up the corpse to dispose of it.

"Bella, its okay put it down" Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head and walked away with the corpse. I pulled up some of the roots of the tree and placed the wolf underneath. I usually hunted by myself or occasionally with Edward who knew of my break downs.

Anyone who would have seen me hunt thought I was normal but that was just the monster talking. Edward claimed to be a monster but wasn't in my eyes he did this to survive I must be strong for his sake.

I felt the presence of someone behind me and I turned to see Rose standing by a tree. She smiled a small smile and came towards me.

"Bella its okay you know, we all did this, it took me the longest to get over this. I didn't want to be a monster either but we are what we are" she smiled pulling me into a hug. I couldn't hold it in and I began to cry.

"I don't want Edward to regret changing me, every time I hunt he sees me cry and I see the regret in his eyes" I sobbed and Rose soothed me.

We sat like that for a while before my body was picked up into a tight embrace. Edward kissed my forehead and he walked me back through the forest towards the houses.

"Edward we cant be done, that was one kill, I'm okay" I struggled out of his embrace but he held me tight.

"Shh love, we have some bottled blood, Alice had seen this but it was too late to do anything and she suggested that instead of going out as much everyone else we keep some for you. Next time there's a hunt we will go off on our own okay?" he kissed my forehead and I nodded.

He ran back to the house "What about Marie?" I asked as he opened our front door.

"Alice called Esme and told her we need some time to ourselves and Esme said she would look after her for us"

"Okay" I whispered and he gently placed me on the bed. Slowly undoing the buttons of my blouse he kissed and caressed every inch of skin being exposed. "Edward you don't have to-"

"Bella, love let me kiss your worries away" he whispered slowly lowering himself on top of me.


	21. Chapter 21 major fluff

Beware fluff chapter… if uncomfortable reading wait for the next chapter, cause all of this is sex basically. A fellow reader has asked for one and I felt bad for leaving you all with the knowledge of what was to come and not take you for the ride. Hope you all enjoy and not have to take a cold shower afterward ;D

Cheers! Here is chapter 21

Chapter 21

Each kiss and each touch brought me back to what was important. Edward's fingers caressed my cheek; he brushed my eyelids, which underneath held tears that would never fall. His lips brushed under my jawbone leaving soft butterfly kisses trailing to my neck then collarbone.

His hand moved from my cheek to my to my neck, moving the loose strains of hair and leaving kisses on the side untouched by his lips.

"My beautiful wife" he wished into my ear. Gently lowering us to the bed he undid the last buttons and slowly slid it off. He gathered me in his arms turning us so I was on his lap. Kissing the straps of my bra he undid the clasp sliding the straps smoothly away from my body.

"Absolute perfection" he murmured taking my breasts in his hands, massaging them slowly the touch became rougher, I let out a whimper and he went back to his assault on my neck.

He took my nipples in his hands slowly teasing them, pulling, pitching and kneading them. I turned my back fully to his chest. Lifting my hands I covered his, and slid them towards the button of my jeans. I felt his smile increase against the skin of my neck.

His hands moved from the clasp slowly teasing my with his touch just under the waist band.

"Edward please" I whispered slowly taking his hands back to the button of my jeans.

"He laughed in a dark laugh "Bella patience" he turned us over hovering over my body he left a trail of kisses from my lips down the side of my neck, sucking and licking across my collar bone before placing a small bite on my neck "Mine" he growled causing me to shiver in pleasure.

His lips trailed down my body to the tips of breasts. Grapping them his tongue circled my nipple. My hips pressed upward into his body sending a moan from his mouth. The vibrations of his lips around my nipple sent my hips back to me his. His hand which was against my other breast moved under my back pulling my body to his.

His lips moved to my other breast repeating the same pattern, gaining the same reaction as before. After his worshipping of my breasts he moved southward slowly continuing his trails of licking and kissing.

When he reached the opening of my jeans he looked to my face for permission. My hand captured his face, stroking his cheek I nodded and he slowly and carefully undid the button slowly unzipping the zipper teasing me. I growled at his actions receiving a growl from him in return.

He pounced back over top of me, his lips capturing mine in a kiss of dominance, our tongues dancing, he tugged gently on my lower lip as his one hand slowly traveled down my body and under the fabric of my jeans.

I pulled the sweater over his shoulders revealing the beauty that was Edward. He had to many pieces of clothing covering his body; I flipped us over leaving a trail of kisses over his skin as I descended to his jeans. Undoing them I slowly pulled them off his legs throwing them across the room. I knelt on the bed slowly taking mine off, Edward shot forward throwing us on the bed roughly.

"No you don't" he smirked taking my hands away from the tops of my jeans, pulling my jeans off at an irritatingly slow rate. He led kissed down my thighs; taking the jeans he sucked a deep breath at the sight before him.

I was wearing a pair of black lacy boy shorts with red silk underneath them. An evil grin appeared across his face as he reached for the hem of them, in one fluid motion he ripped them from my body.

"I liked those" I commented but before I could complain about the price of them he ducked in between my legs sending shivers through my body.

His thumb traveled to my clit gently starting to rub it, his other fingers teasing me at my opening. I let out a soft purr causing him to replace his thumb with his mouth. He hummed over my clit sending waves of pleasure over me.

"Edward" I breathed as he began to suck it. His hands leaving my entrance went to my thighs pulling them further apart. When he was satisfied with the view he continued his assault on my body. My hands tangled in his hair as he continued.

I started to feel the first of many orgasms come. My breathing began to sound more panting, my hold on his hair tightened. He lifted his head from in between my thighs grinning he flicked my clit and the pleasure came, the sensations was unbelievable. He returned to sucking up all of my juices.

His lips returned back to my lips. I could taste myself in his mouth. "Bella I thought your blood was the most desirable thing, but I was wrong. It wasn't your blood, it was your body," he said hungrily discarding his boxers and positioning himself in between my thighs. He hitched on of my legs over his shoulder allowing for better access.

His hard member pressed against my opening, he slid it in and he began to breath even more heavily, His hand gripped my hip and the other the leg situated in the air.

"Unbelievable" he moaned, thrusting deeply into me. His thrusts began to deepen and quicken. The look among his face was unbelievable, his lips slightly parted, his eyes shut and his head tilted slightly back.

The hand resting against my hip moved to my clit, with each thrust it was met with a pinch or flick. I moaned in pleasure. He growled flipping us over and placing me on top. I grinned evilly letting him sit at my entrance with no intent of letting him have any.

He growled and I slowly slid onto him causing his growl to turn into a whimper of pleasure. I slowly rode him my hands resting lightly on his chest for balance. His hands took my hips and began to guide them. He pushed me deeper and quicker on him. I moaned throwing my head back as I felt the next crash of orgasms come. Knowing he was close I bit my lip holding my release until he was close.

"Edward, I'm close cum with me" I whimpered pulling him deeper into me. His head jerked back and his hands on my hips tightened as he filled me. I released with him, each thrust from his making the sensation that much better.

I collapsed on his chest his arms wrapped around me. With him still inside me, I felt a feeling of completeness.

"I love you" he whispered moving my hair from my face.

"I love you too" I kissed his chest. This was where I wanted to be, no where else.


	22. Chapter 22 reliving

Chapter 22

"Momma! Aunty Ali said we'd be go shopping!" Marie giggled jumping out of Edward's arms into mine. _Aww shit_ I thought handing her back to Edward.

"Sweetheart I'm not going, you can though" I smiled kissing her cheek walking to the kitchen to make her some lunch and to grab two glasses of blood for Edward and I. Marie came bounding into the kitchen. "Marie, no running in the house okay?" I said placing some crackers and cheese in front of her.

"Aunty Ali said she saw you saying no and you wouldn't get out of this" she smiled, I began to think of places to hide; the laundry room? My closet? Edward's desk? "Oh she also said that you cant hide, she knows all your places now" she giggled returning to the repulsive food. Edward came in chuckling. He kissed Marie's forehead than sat down her and picked up a cracker.

"Princess, do these taste any good?" she asked placing the food back down and grabbing the glass of blood I was holding out for him. "Bella by the way Alice is on her way over and she's singing Barbie girl but she's changed the lyrics into a song about Bella Barbie" he joked before taking a sip.

I bolted out of the room and up the stairs. Dam it! Where to hide! I jumped behind the door to one of the guestrooms the walls were a light blue with a yellow blanket. I ran for the closet, once in there I looked up to see a rope attacked to a door. Pulling gently on the door I pulled it down to reveal a set of stairs.

I ran up the stairs pulling the door shut behind me. I looked around to see an attic. There were old pieces of furniture and a single chest.

I walked over to the chest and quickly broke the rustic lock off. Opening it I looked to see what seemed to be old letters and pictures.

I picked up a picture of a beautiful family, a woman sitting on a chair with her arms wrapped around a small boy and a father with his hand resting on his wife's shoulder.

The man was smiling at the camera he looked so familiar, looking at the boy I realized why.

Edward…

This must have been a collection of things Edward kept from his past life. There were pictures of just him growing up, sixteen pictures I counted. The one picture I couldn't stop looking at was the picture taken in 1907 when he was six He was dressed simply in a suit with a small cap on his head. He was pouting at the camera, giving the same face he gives over a hundred years later when he didn't get his way.

I laughed and placed the picture down. Grabbing a notebook from the chest I walked over to the old chair covered with a white cloth. I opened the book to a random page

July 25th 1917

My mother had asked me weather I was interested in marriage. As a boy of only seventeen I feel that I am too young to proceed into marriage. There is so many places in the world I would like to visit. Chicago only holds so much. My father is persistent in finding me a wife. I wish to go to war like my father did. He met my mother in the hospital finding love in the most awkward situations. I wish to find love, someone who does not want me due to my wealth but due to my love. There had been several options for me to choose.

I want a woman of true meaning. A woman with an education, true beauty and personality. I laughed when my mother introduced me to a young woman by the name of Jane, she was plain and not imaginative. It was truly hell to sit through a conversation with the woman.

I had a dream that night of a woman, I did not know the time nor place it took place, it seemed to be in the future. She had long brown hair that fell into ringlets, a delicate face with piercing brown eyes. He lips were full complimenting her heart-shape face. She was sitting in a meadow with me, I was unable to make out what was there but her face had stuck in memory.

She was the kind of woman I would pursue, if I had the chance to do so.

E.

Read through the rest of the collection of entries. He talked of vacations, his father, his mother, childhood friends and wanting to be apart of something bigger. I walked back to the chest and found a letter addressed to a Mrs. Masen.

Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen,

I am sorry that I was never able to meet the women who captured the heart of my son. He had been against a marriage due to the lack of love he would have. He had chosen to go to war instead of starting the family I wished him to have.

Though he might have been able to out live me by much longer at war. He lay beside me dying of the same disease that took the life of my husband. I know my son has out lived the disease thanks to a doctor.

I congratulate your success on marrying such a fine young man. He was brought by my husband and myself to respect a woman. Some people have been fortunate to fall in love during a time when that was not common. I was one of few that loved my husband.

You my sweet daughter had most likely won the heart of my sweet boy. May your lives be filled with happiness. . Though I may be gone let him always know he is being watched by his father and myself, one day I will meet you and my son again May your life with my son be filled with happiness, god knows he needs a women who can be his equal.

May you have a life of peace and success.

Love,

Mrs. Elizabeth Masen

I smiled at her kind words and laughed at the neat writing no doubt Edward had inherited. I sat up there for god knows how long before I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder.

"Edward" I gasped scared of his reaction realizing I had opened a piece of his life he may have not wanted to share with me.

"Love what are you doing?" he asked kindly lifting me up from the chair and placing me on his lap.

"I'm sorry Edward I should have asked before going through, it was uncalled for" I smiled apologetically. He kissed my cheek and took the picture out of my hand. I was still holding onto the picture of the pouting six-year-old Edward. He laughed at my selection.

"Why this one, love?" he kissed my cheek once more. I explained how you still have the pouting face when you didn't want to do something. He laughed and we spent the afternoon looking through the pieces of his past. I kept the letter from his mother to myself. I felt that it was something of importance to me, something I could look at in times of support. It was precious knowing his mother thought of him and myself.

I remembered Elizabeth's kind words. "Edward I know your mother would be proud of you, I am quite positive your mother and father are watching your success at life. They loved you so much" I smiled wrapping my arm around his neck.

He smiled and pulled me against him. We stayed like that until we heard the car pull into the courtyard telling the return of Marie, Jessica and Alice's shopping trip.


End file.
